Fever Pitch
by meitantei-kun
Summary: Love Live: The School Idol Project Baseball AU! Let's join the journey and the daily life of our beloved µ's as they walk their way to the epitome of high school baseball, Koshien! NozoEli centered with bits of NicoMaki. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Hello Guys! I have just been inspired by the new UR/SR cards in LLSIF Japanese version, and I said, "Let's try a baseball AU fanfic with our beloved µ's!" I hope that many will read and review my fic! Suggestions are also welcome! Let's try a bit of a prologue, shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The scorching heat radiating from the summer sun was felt by everyone inside the stadium, but they paid it no concern. All that matters is what is happening below in the field. Loud cheers from the fans in the stands echoed, wanting to be heard by the players standing in the field below. People wearing the same uniforms from the two separate dugouts on the other side of each field were cheering for their respective teammates and friends standing under the blazing sun.

This is it; the last inning of the final game of the Tokyo qualifying tournament before going to Koshien, the dream of every baseball player. Only one team from all of the schools in Tokyo will qualify. This is high school baseball. This is for Koshien. In the back of the stadium, a big screen shows the score between the final two teams from more than 50 schools in Tokyo:

5-4

As the next batter stood up from the on-deck circle, a huge roar of cheers erupted from the stands: The clean-up hitter has arrived. Fixing up the ponytail of her blond hair unto the helmet firmly and making sure that her batting gloves are secure; she gazed upon her team's dugout to see the coach's instruction and acknowledged it by nodding her head. Before walking to the batter's box, she saw her best friend's worried turquoise eyes looking straight at her from the dugout. Crooking up her mouth a little, she gave her a reassuring smile before turning back and walked to the batter's box. She lifted up her bat, and with her ice blue eyes, she stared through the opponent's pitcher that is making her wind up for the first pitch. Observing the ball's trajectory through the home plate through the catcher's mitt, the umpire behind shouted, "Strike!"

Drowning out the loud cheers from behind, she lowered her bat and closed her eyes, imagining the ball's course and anticipating the next one. After exhaling out a long breath, she opened her eyes and focused again on the pitcher. Gripping her bat tightly, she readied herself again.

She hit a foul ball that fell near the edge of the right field at the second pitch. After that, a couple of balls flew by her onto the catcher's mitt.

Two balls and two strikes.

' _Two balls and two strikes._ _One more strike and the game will end_.'

She gripped her bat securely as the pitcher started to wind up her fifth pitch. Like in a slow motion, she caught the trajectory of the ball and saw the inside pitch. She swung her bat, as if her life is on the line. And as the barrel of her bat nears upon the incoming ball…

…

…

* * *

"Urgh…" A small, quiet groan was heard inside a room.

The blond haired student council president opened her eyes slowly and found herself slumped over the middle of the desk of the student council. As she slowly raised her arms to wipe away the grogginess in her eyes, she felt something fall down behind her. Turning to look at what fell, she saw a green blanket sprawled in the floor. She tried to crouch down to get the blanket, when a small giggle from her right startled her awake from still dazed self.

"Aw Ericchi, you're so cute when you're waking up." Her best friend spoke up with a twinkle in her eyes.

"N-nozomi!" Eli, the quarter Russian student council president exclaimed after being surprised by her best friend. "Mou! You should have woken me up when you saw me sleeping earlier. The freshman orientation of the school clubs will start next week and I have too much work piled up on the tabl-…" She stopped herself after glancing at the now empty space in front of her desk.

"What Ericchi?" Nozomi happily asked her blond friend as she skipped around her and picked up the blanket on the floor.

"D-did you finish all of those?" She asked Nozomi as she stood up went to the filing drawer at the side of the room to check all the records and documents that she needed to look upon and approve this afternoon, or so she thought.

"Yep!" Nozomi replied as she shuffled her tarot cards while looking at something outside the window of the student council. She turned back to look at Eli and raised the Judgment card. "You shouldn't wear yourself out like this Ericchi. It's just the start of the year."

"I'm fine." Eli curtly replied. "Anyway, don't you have to go to the shrine later?" She asked her.

' _Trying to change the subject again Ericchi?'_ Nozomi thought as she replied to her, "Nope. I'm going to help at the shrine tomorrow morning."

Eli glanced at the somewhat bluish-orange sky and realized that it's getting a bit late. "Are you finished with everything for today?" She asked Nozomi while fixing up her school bag.

"I'm all ready to go. Let's go home?" Nozomi replied then walked to the student council door.

After finishing up, Eli turned off the lights and closed the door of the student council. Together, they went to the shoe lockers and wore their leather shoes. They went outside the school and walked to the gates. Occasionally joking about her friend's cute sleeping face earlier, Nozomi looked back to Eli when she realized that her friend is not following her anymore.

Her eyes soften as she saw Eli standing and gazing at the baseball field of their school, Otonakizaka Academy. A couple of students were practicing their batting, particularly a short black twin-tailed girl and a taller blue-haired girl and some were running around in laps. As Eli saw one of the people doing laps look up to her, her eyes widened up and she realized that she's been staring at them for too long. She immediately turned away, closed her eyes and started to walk away towards the school gates.

Not even taking three steps from her position, Eli felt a hand grabbing her wrist gently. She stopped in her tracks and stared _again_ at those uncanny, worried turquoise eyes. "Eric-"

"Nozomi." Eli stopped her friend from saying anything else. She felt guilty as she stopped her friend from trying to say something that she didn't want to hear again. Wanting to change the mood, she tried to think of something that would ease the atmosphere.

Smiling, she said to her:

"Want to eat some parfaits on the way home?"

* * *

 **Another author's note:** This is a bit short right? I'm just testing the waters here and let's see if you guys want to see this continued! Anyway, I wanted this to be a softball fic because they are girls, but I think baseball will be better, not because I think that baseball is better, (I played softball in highschool), but because I can explain baseball terminologies better due to my baseball anime watching (Major, Cross Game, Ace of Diamond, etc.)

Anyway, thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Thanks for the reviews guys! As some of the reviews have said, this story is have NozoEli (My fav! XD) moments! With the other pairings as well! However, this will be a long fic so patience is a virtue! To answer some of your questions:

 **Guest 1** : Hello! Thanks for reviewing (1st review! T_T) Can't pm you since you're a guest. However, I'm happy for the review! YEY for baseball AU! I'll continue updating so give me some Nozomi Power Tappuri Chunyuu! Hai, Pushuu!

 **Guest 2** : Hello! Thanks for reviewing as well! About the summary of the declining birth rates, that's the main summary of Love Live! School Idol Project. "Due to declining birth rates, Otonakizaka Academy is on the verge of shutting down due to small inflow of new students." Something like that. Honoka's batch is just 2 sections while there is only 1 section in the 1st year's batch in the anime. Angst? There's a little to no angst (I hope?). Just some drama to run the plot of the story. I hope you'll continue to read my story! Thanks! :D

 **Guest 3** : Hello! Thanks for reviewing! I really wanted to write a baseball AU fic for Love Live since a long time ago since by coincidence, they have 9 members and I hope I'll write it well. I'm a girl by the way. :D

 **Guest 4** : Hello! Thanks for reading and reviewing! NozoEli FTW! Thanks for waiting for this chapter!

 **Guest 5** : Hello! Baseball and Love Live are also 2 of my favorite things!

Thanks to all my Anon reviewers!

To those who favorite and followed my story, thanks! Please leave some reviews to let me know if I've done something wrong or something.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A continuous ringing of the bell echoed throughout the school as it signified the start of the lunch break. Several students raced through the halls of the academy just to be able to buy the legendary "Chocolate-Flavored Yakisoba Bread" of Otonakizaka Academy Canteen. It was so special that it was added to the existing 7 mysteries of the school. Only 3 pieces of the special bread is made for sale every day.

As some of the students are busily trying to get the coveted prize of the school canteen, a certain purpled-haired girl was walking around the school halls. Humming a familiar tune, she wandered around the halls trying to look for someone. Her eyes twinkled when she saw a short twin-tailed girl turning right into the next corridor.

"Ni-co-cchi!" A very cheerful Nozomi exclaimed as she proceeded to hug her friend behind.

"Uwaa-waa~~! N-no-nozomi!" Yazawa Nico shouted at the one hugging her from behind. "H-hey! Watch where you're touching!" Nico yelled as Nozomi proceeded to do her Washi-washi to the poor soul.

"Hmm~~ No improvement there Nicocchi~~ and we are already in our third year of high school. Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Nozomi said as she continued to do her washi-washi max to Nico.

"What the hell Nozomi!" Nico exclaimed as she removed herself from the clutches of the vice president of the student council, while crossing her arms protecting herself from further onslaught. Several students in the halls are already curious and staring at the commotion that the two 3rd years started, wondering about what's happening. After a while, the students left and went with their own businesses.

"Ahahaha~ Good afternoon, Ni-co-cchi~!" Nozomi greeted Nico with a bit of a smirk in her face.

Nico crossed her arms, leaned at the wall beside her and looked at Nozomi with deadpanned eyes "So? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Aw, can't I just be friendly with my very cute friend?" Nozomi replied, leaning at the same wall as Nico.

As if they are left in their own world, a comfortable silence enveloped both of them until Nico spoke again, "…She's not with you?" she asked.

Nozomi closed her eyes and hummed in reply. "She's in the student council. I'm going to go there after this." She said.

"Tsk." Nico grumbled in annoyance. "Is she going to ignore us until we graduate?!" She added, anger slowly building up inside her.

"Nicocchi. Just give her more time." Nozomi answered Nico calmly. "Anyway, you're the new captain, right? How is it going?"

Nico balled her hands trying to fight her frustrations. "You know that there is only one captain, right? And it can never be me." She replied in a low voice. "Anyway, you know the situation, the senpais graduated, leaving only us on the team. And with a couple of people deciding to quit-" She looked at Nozomi harshly, before she continued "We couldn't even have a full roster for the team. We have to rely on recruiting the first years."

With an apologetic look, Nozomi tried to calm her friend down when she heard someone call for them.

"Nico-chaaann! And Nozomi-chan as well!" A bouncing orange-haired girl proceeded to glomp the two third years.

"Honoka! Behave yourself!" A blue-haired girl reprimanded her friend as she tried to remove Honoka from the two surprised girls.

"Ahaha… Umi-chan, I'm sure Honoka-chan is just excited to see Nico-chan and Nozomi-chan together." The grayish-brown hair tried to calm Umi down.

"Kotori! You're spoiling Honoka again!" Umi tried to scold Kotori as well, but when she saw Kotori's puppy dog eyes, she raised her hands in defeat. Shaking her head, she proceeded to talk to Nozomi and Nico.

"Nozomi, Good afternoon." Umi greeted Nozomi before facing Nico. "Anyway, Nico. I thought we had a meeting at the club room during lunch break. We have to talk about the freshman welcome party scheduled next week."

"Ah, right. Sorry. I was on my way there when Nozomi suddenly pounced on me earlier." With a last look to Nozomi, she added, "Let's go. Lunch break is almost over."

"What about you, Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked Nozomi.

"Ah, Honoka-chan, I'm going to the student council after this." Seeing a deflated look on Honoka, she added, "Nice to see all of you! Bye!" Nozomi waved to the group before turning back and proceeded to go to the student council.

A moment of silence passed through the group as Nozomi left them. "Ah… She left." Honoka sadly said after waving back to Nozomi.

"Don't worry Honoka-chan, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine." Kotori reassured Honoka.

"I sure hope so…" Honoka said as she and Kotori followed Umi and Nico back to their club room.

* * *

A small knock was heard by the student council president as she continues to read the document in front of her. She said a small "Come in" and didn't pay attention to the person who entered the room.

A few moments of silence engulfed the room as the student council president turned a page of whatever she was reading.

"Aw, Ericchi, ignoring me? I'm hurt." Nozomi said tearfully as she tried to wipe her (fake) tears away.

Eli suddenly shot her head up and looked at the person who spoke, "N-nozomi! I'm sorry; I didn't realize you're in the room."

Nozomi laughed lightly at her best friend's face at the moment and said, "You're so engrossed in what you are doing that I think you didn't even realize that lunch break is almost over, right?"

Eli looked at the clock perched on the top of the cabinet and realized that they are almost late for their afternoon class. She looked at Nozomi and asked her while fixing up the documents in the room, "And why did you only arrive just now? I thought that you're going to follow me here after you talked to the teacher earlier."

Nozomi walked through the room and helped Eli organize the papers and said, "I just had a run in with Nicocchi earlier." Her eyes saw the small jerk in Eli that disappeared immediately after she continued organizing the papers.

Eli replied a small hum and decided to stop the conversation there. She proceeded to leave the room with Nozomi when she said, "Let's go, we don't want to be late for afternoon class."

* * *

The afternoon bell signaled the end of another school day. Several students went on to go to their respective clubs while others are already leaving the school grounds to spend time with their friends. Because Nozomi, with another classmate, is assigned as the class representative for today, they both have to collect all the paperwork of their classmates and proceed to give them to the faculty room. After a bit of a problem with the paper of one of their classmates, Nozomi and her classmate finished their duty for this afternoon. After saying goodbye to each other, Nozomi then continued to go straight to the student council room. As she was walking around the halls, she saw one of her friends passing fliers around the school grounds from the window.

"P-please join the b-baseball team!" Umi meekly asked some of the students while handing out fliers about their club at the school grounds.

Nozomi chuckled a little after she saw Umi, and she decided to take a small detour and went to the school grounds.

"Umi-chan! What are you doing~?" She playfully asked Umi after seeing her a bit flustered while handing out the fliers.

"Nozomi! Help me!" Umi exclaimed then went to bury her face to Nozomi. " Kotori and Honoka forced me earlier hand out our club's fliers to the first year students while they are trying to fix up the baseball field! I can't do this, I'm so embarrassed!" She said while sobbing.

Nozomi patted Umi's head softly and raised her head. After wiping some of Umi's tears, she said, "Umi-chan, you know that Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan are just helping you fix your self-confidence." After fixing her up, she added, "Come on, it's almost time for your practice. I'm sure they're waiting for you already."

After waving Umi goodbye, Nozomi smiled and returned back to her original destination. Gently opening the door to the student council, she saw Eli slumped down at the desk in front of a couple of pile of papers. Shaking her head a bit, she went beside her and poked at Eli's cheeks. "Aw, she's so cute. I guess I'll let her sleep in a bit." She said, giggling a little.

She went to the far side cabinet in the room and searched for a blanket. She put the green blanket that she found around Eli, to not let her catch a cold and went to get the pile of papers in front of Eli. After seating down beside Eli to start the paperwork, she looked at her gently and said, "Mou, you shouldn't worry me like this, Ericchi."

* * *

 **Another author's note** : Thanks for reading guys! As you may all have realized, this chapter is before the happenings in chapter 1. I hope you guys didn't get lost on the timeline. What do you think about my characterization on Nico and the 2nd years? Are they alright? OC? Or not? R&R guys! Thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Welcome to the third chapter of my story! Thanks for the reading and following my story! Also, thanks to those who favorite my story!

 **Todd** : Hi! Thanks for the review! Thanks for being intrigued by my story! I hope I can meet your expectations. I really hope Eli gets some rest too! I really think that Nozomi fits Eli perfectly in how supportive Nozomi is about Eli. I hope to hear more from you from this chapter! And for the coming chapters!

 **Xkagaminex** : Thanks for reading and reviewing my story as well! You're not disturbing me with the review! As a matter of fact, I feel giddy and happy every time someone pops a review. It just reminds me that someone is reading and enjoying my story. By the way, Eli is also my best girl!

 **Waterpokemon** : Hi! Thanks for reading and following my story! I'll try to make the baseball tournament arc of the story to be action packed!

We are still on the introduction stage of the story and I can't wait to start writing some baseball parts later. I hope I can do it right! (Maybe in the next chapter, or the next?) I just have to introduce all the characters before that right? XD

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Laughter between several students was heard in the lone classroom at the right side of the second floor of Otonakizaka Academy. Inside, several students wearing blue ribbons are happily enjoying their afterschool activities. Some students have already made their group of friends, even if it's only just the start of the school year. Others are deciding on what club they should go for, and are waiting for freshman welcome party.

One orange short-haired girl went inside the said classroom and looked for her friend. "Kayo-chin~!" she called out and proceeded to hug her friend when she found her reading a book at her table.

"R-rin-chan!" Koizumi Hanayo exclaimed, surprised by her friend's antics while fixing her glasses up.

Rin went in front of Hanayo's desk and slammed her hands down, further surprising her friend. "Kayo-chin! What club are you going to join, nya~?"

"W-well, I-I want to do something a-athletic… a sports c-club or something." Hanayo slowly said while pushing up her glasses up.

"Hmm… Okay! The freshman welcome party will start in thirty minutes! Let's go, Kayo-chin!" Rin said and grabbed Hanayo's hand to drag her away.

"Wa-wait! Rin-chan! S-somebody help me!" Hanayo cried out while being dragged around by Rin to the auditorium.

* * *

Honoka is running around the school, fetching papers and props that Umi and the others needed for the freshmen welcome party. It was their best chance to introduce their club to the first years and convince them to join their baseball team. They needed additional members since they can't even form a whole 9-member roster for this year. Compared to the last year when their graduated senpais consisted more than half of the team, the team today only consists of four persons, Nico-chan, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan and herself. They need five more members to complete the roster.

 _If only the two others didn't…._

Honoka shook her head and continued to run. She had to believe what Kotori-chan said, " _I'm sure everything is going to be just fine."_

She passed through the buildings and went on the school grounds. When she saw a red-haired girl seemingly gazing through the baseball field, she stopped completely and did a double-take. "She seems familiar… Hmm…" She thought while slowly walking towards the girl.

Honoka tapped the shoulder of the red-haired girl to get her attention when the girl looked at her. Her eyes widened up when she realized why this girl seems familiar to her, this red-haired girl is on the cover of the sports magazine she had read yesterday.

"N-Ni-Nishikino Maki?!" Honoka blurted out loud.

The red-haired girl's eyebrow slowly rose in annoyance to the person who disrupted her. "Yes? Do I know you?" She asked while twirling her hair.

"N-no. I'm sorry, I'm Kousaka Honoka, 2nd year and part of the baseball team of the school." She gulped down and added, "You're Nishikino Maki, right? The little league prodigy? Please, please join the baseball team!" Honoka ended with a big bow.

Maki's eyebrows furrowed and a small frown appeared on her face as she saw the person in front of her bow down. "I refuse. I don't get you at all." She said back to her as she left, leaving Honoka behind.

Honoka slowly raised her head, looked directly at the blue sky and whispered as she pumped her hands up, "I won't give up."

* * *

"Honoka! Where have you been?! Did you sneak around to eat some bread again? The welcome party is already starting!" Umi scolded Honoka yet again as they heard the student council president, Eli say her opening remarks on the stage.

Kotori held Umi's hand from behind and said, "Umi-chan, I'm sure Honoka-chan has a good reason for her to be almost late to the ceremony, right Honoka-chan?" She looked at Honoka, who seems to be at the verge of crying from Umi's wrath.

"Um, I saw Nishikino Maki earlier at the school grounds." Honoka meekly said to them after trying to hide from Umi behind Kotori.

Nico, who is just listening on the usual bantering of the second years perked up when she heard the name Honoka said. "Did you just say, Nishikino Maki?" Nico said as she joined the conversation. ' _Maki-chan…?'_

"Yes. She's on the cover of the sports magazine I read yesterday and she wears a blue ribbon, which means that she's a first year! We can scout her to the team!" Honoka exclaimed until she added slowly, "Well…, I just tried to ask her earlier and she flat out refused me…"

"She said it like this: I refuse. I don't get you at all." Honoka proceeded to mimic Maki earlier, complete with the twirling of her hair. Nico suddenly doubled over, hands over her stomach and her mouth trying to stifle her growing laughter.

"No wonder she refused you. Did you really read what's on that magazine?" Umi asked Honoka.

"Um… No? I was just about to read it when Yukiho suddenly came in my room with a plate of dango, and well… I just ate it and slept after?" Honoka answered Umi and then slowly walked backwards to hide again in Kotori's back.

"Um, Honoka-chan, the report on that magazine…" Kotori started to explain when Nozomi showed up in the back stage carrying some papers.

"Hm? Getting ready for the club's introduction?" Nozomi asked the group, oblivious to the previous conversation between them.

"Nozomi-chan! We were just getting ready." Honoka answered and continued to hug Nozomi.

Nozomi patted Honoka's head and laughed lightly at her kouhai's antics. "Well, good luck! I hope you find more people to join the team." She said to them.

Nico crossed her arms and said to Nozomi, "Hmph. What we need is for you two-"She stopped when she had an eye to eye contact with the student council president who entered the back stage after her speech.

Eli was surprised and stopped walking when she saw the baseball team on the back stage together with Nozomi. Breaking eye contact with Nico, she proceeded to walk to Nozomi and said, "Nozomi, do you have the documents? Let's look them over at the back."

"Eli!" Umi started, pausing a bit before continuing. "Your spot is always open in the team. Your place will always be there when you come back to us!"

With Nozomi's hand gently squeezing Eli's after Umi's remark, Eli stopped in her tracks for a bit before tilting her head back in the direction of the group behind. She let out a small wistful smile before turning back again.

Nozomi genuinely smiled and said back to the group, "I think your club is the next one to introduce yourselves to the first years. Good luck!" After that, Nozomi and Eli left to do their stuff leaving the shocked baseball team behind.

"D-did you see that? Eli-chan just smiled at us!" Honoka exclaimed loudly after the two left.

"Well, she used to smile all the time before… Now, it seems like she's being burdened by the world. Her face always seems so serious and sad at the same time." Kotori added.

"She's just so stubborn! After all of us, including the senpais said that what happened can't be helped. She just continued to blame herself until she left the team. Making that stupid excuse that she'll become the student council president and has more important responsibilities." Nico ranted out loud while crossing her arms in the process.

"Let's just continue this later. We're the next club to be called." Umi tried to calm Nico down and went to get their props to the stage.

"Next, the Baseball Club! Please proceed to the stage!"

"Let's go!" Nico called out to them before they went to the stage for their introduction.

* * *

After the first year students went out of the auditorium after the freshman welcome party, several upperclassmen are already out in front to persuade them to join their respective clubs. Rin and Hanayo exited the auditorium, and tried to peel away from the hounding upperclassmen who want to recruit them to their clubs.

"So Kayo-chin, did you decide on what club to join nya~? What about track and field?"Rin asked Hanayo after stretching out her arms after sitting for so long in the auditorium.

"U-umm, I-I don't think…" Hanayo started to reply when Rin interrupted her, "Ah! You want to join the baseball team, right? Since your father is an ex-pro baseball player, and you're an avid fan of the Yomiuri Giants!"

"W-well, it's true that I like baseball, but I'm not really sporty and I'm not really a fast runner. And they said that they made the finals of the Tokyo qualifiers a year ago, I may not catch up to them." Hanayo tried to reason out to Rin.

"But you're good at catching balls! I know because, I'm always your practice partner!" Rin beamed at Hanayo. "Come on! Let's go to the senpais and let them know that we'll join them!" She added, grabbing Hanayo's dragged her to the baseball clubroom. "Wait Rin-chan! S-somebody help me!" Hanayo cried out after being dragged around by Rin again.

* * *

 **Another author's Note** : So, how was it? The first years are introduced! The story is a bit slow, but maybe there will be some baseball on the next chapter? Let's see? How about more NozoEli? Or some NicoMaki? R&R and stay tuned to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone and welcome back to the next chapter of my story! Thanks again to those who read, followed, favorite and reviewed my story! (I can't believe it's been more than one month since the Final Love Live T_T)

My replies to your previous reviews:

 **Guest 1:** Hello! Thanks for enjoying my story! I also love them, NozoEli. :D

 **Archongirl1787:** Thanks for liking my story! I put some NozoEli scenes in this chapter. I hope it's to your liking XD

 **Guest 2:** That's right, NozoEli and NicoMaki are always good.

 **Nozoeli:** Let's see in this chapter? Or the next one? Haha :D

 **xXNoxBodyxX:** Better late than never, right? Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

Let's go on the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

A continuous sound of an alarm enveloped Honoka's room as she slept through tangled blankets and bed sheets. It was still a bit dark outside but for Honoka and the others, they normally wake up this early everyday for their morning practice. Reluctantly, Honoka opened her tired eyes, shut the alarm off and stretched out her arms to prepare for the morning.

Grabbing a piece of bread after eating the traditional breakfast prepared by her mother, she ran outside to the direction of their school. After a bit of a detour to the nearest shrine, Kanda Myojin, for her morning prayer, a ray of sunshine has already peeked through the sky when she reached the school grounds. Hurrying a bit more, she reached their clubroom and changed her clothes to her jersey and went outside to the field.

She saw two of her friends already in the field doing their warm up when she jogged right next to them. "Sorry, Umi-chan! I promise I won't be late again!" She bowed down in front of Umi who is just about to scold Honoka about her tardiness.

Before Umi started her usual lecture to Honoka, Kotori interrupted her and said, "You're not really that late Honoka-chan. Look, Nico-chan is still not here."

"She just mailed me earlier and said that one of her siblings is a bit sick, so she will be a little late for morning practice." Umi answered Kotori.

Honoka sighed as she glanced through the empty field. "Well, it's really a bit sad to see the field being so empty…" Honoka stated out loud.

"No worries, Honoka-chan! The baseball try-outs are scheduled later after school and maybe we will have some first years on the team!" Kotori answered, trying to encourage her deflated friend.

"Come on, let's continue the training! Honoka, since you're late, run 10 laps around the field while pulling this." Umi instructed Honoka while pointing out to the tire beside her.

"10 laps?! Umi-chaaan! You're a demon!" Honoka cried out loud while tying a rope to the tire and her.

"I'll make it to 20 if you continue to whine, Honoka." Umi glared at her.

After Honoka tearfully started her laps, Umi sighed and shook her head. She faced Kotori and asked, "Want some fielding practice?"

* * *

When Nico came a bit later, she saw Honoka panting hard while running around the field while pulling a tire behind her. Umi, on the other hand was batting some fly balls to Kotori who is positioned on the outfield. She walked until she was near Umi and said to her, "Sorry I'm late."

When Umi saw Nico, she called out at Kotori and said that they should take a break. She lowered her bat and answered Nico, "It can't be helped. Family and health is more important."

Nico gazed through the empty field and said, "But really, from twenty people last year, down to four. I'm sure you can pitch well but, we have no catcher and our starting pitcher is gone as well. We sure have bad luck on our side."

"Isn't it time to talk to them again? I mean, the tournament is slowly getting closer and we need to practice again as a team. " Umi replied to her.

"Let's wait until we finish the tryouts later, then I'll be the one to talk to them." Nico answered in finality before she slapped Umi's back hard and ran to the field.

* * *

A comfortable silence enveloped the student council room as two people sitting down the desk are doing their daily paperwork. Only the jotting of pen and paper and a soft hum were heard inside the room. When the constant sound of scribbling beside Nozomi suddenly stopped, she glanced to her right and observed her friend as her friend gazed upon the paper she was holding. Nozomi slowly put her pen down and observed Eli as she leaned her arms on the table.

"Ericchi~" Nozomi decided to call her friend out of her stupor. "What are you looking at?" she asked her.

Eli jumped a little, surprised by the sudden call from beside her. She immediately put down the paper that she was staring at and proceeded to get the next one. "N-nothing."

"Hmmm…~" Nozomi hummed, not convinced at her friend as she swiped away the paper Eli put down. She looked at the paper and smiled softly at what she read. "This is the current status of the baseball club, Ericchi."

"Yes. And so are the other papers on this pile, Nozomi; the current status of all the clubs. We're looking at this so that we'll be ready when the budget for this year will be passed." Eli answered Nozomi as put another paper on the finished pile.

"And yet, you are staring at this particular one." Nozomi told her as she dangled the paper in front of Eli. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"I'm not." Eli replied as she took the paper in front of her and put it on top of the finished pile on her right. She looked at the clock at the wall and checked the time. "Nozomi, let's go back to the classroom. It's almost time for afternoon class. Let's just continue this after school."

Nozomi sighed and stood up from her chair. She helped Eli put the paperwork on their respective filing cabinet before proceeding back at their classroom. When they approached their classroom, they saw Nico leaning on the wall beside their classroom door. "Ah Nicocchi~! What are you doing here?" Nozomi said as she waved at her friend.

"Nozomi, I need to talk to you. This won't take long." Nico said after staring at Eli for a bit.

"Sure, sure~" Nozomi smilingly agreed at Nico. She looked back at Eli and said, "Ericchi, why don't you go inside the classroom first? I'll go in later." Eli just shrugged as she walked passed them and opened the door beside them.

As Eli opened the sliding door to their classroom, a large shout followed by a flying blackboard eraser suddenly entered her field of vision and she instinctively raised her left hand to catch the incoming projectile. With a loud smack, Eli completely stopped the eraser with her hand; however a cloud of chalk engulfed her as she sneezed loudly. One of their classmates continuously apologized to her as another one tried to dust off the chalk of Eli. Some of her classmates clapped their hands in awe.

"Wow, as expected of the student council president…"

Nico and Nozomi on the other hand, laughed so hard outside the classroom as they saw the whole incident directly. "Eli, you still got it. Hahahaha!" Nico snickered loudly.

Nozomi tried to wipe away the forming tears in her eyes as she tried to calm herself down from laughing. She approached Eli as the two students apologizing to her are seemingly on the verge of crying from the cold glare coming from Eli. "Come on girls, no one got hurt, I guess you have learned your lesson?" She said to the two girls as she tried to take their place in dusting the chalk of Eli.

Eli looked at them with an impassive gaze before she closed her eyes and sighed. She looked back at Nozomi who smiled a bit before looking back at their classmates. "It's a good thing that I was the one who entered the classroom. Any other person would get hit by that. Just don't do it again, okay?" She said as she smiled a little to them. The two girls bowed apologetically again before settling down on their respective desks.

"Nice catch, Ericchi~" Nozomi leaned closer to Eli and whispered to her ear as she finished dusting off the chalk on her.

Eli blushed as she turned back to look at Nozomi to answer her. Beside her, she saw a blank, irritated expression from Nico. "Flirting in front of your classmates? How unlike you Eli." She said.

Eli blushed darker from Nico's remark and immediately turned back to go to her seat to get away from the both of them. Nozomi giggled at Eli's action before turning back to Nico, "So Nicocchi, what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

After school, the students of Otonakizaka academy started to disperse and go to their respective clubs. Including the baseball club, other clubs such as the basketball club and the volleyball club are also doing their tryouts in the afternoon.

Honoka and the others are already setting up the baseball field for the incoming tryouts. They are very thankful that even if they only have four members in the team, they have been blessed by having three managers, Hideko, Fumiko, and Mika. They are Honoka's classmates and are very helpful and dedicated in helping them since they were first year students.

They have positioned three sections inside: (1) Pitching section, (2) Batting section, and (3) Fielding Station. But before that, they should first test their physical parameters such as throwing strength and speed. After they finished setting up, they saw five first years waiting outside the field. After looking at them, three of the first years look like they are not sure on what they are going to do, while the other two seems determined. They welcomed them inside and introduced themselves.

"Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to the baseball team tryouts! As we have said during the welcome party, we are currently recruiting new members on our team. Last year, we finished runner up at the Tokyo regional tournament for the Summer Koshien. However, majority of the team members graduated last March, and we are hoping that some new blood can help us reach further that what we achieved last year. Remember though that even if we are small in number, our practice will still be carried out in the strictest way possible to be able to achieve our goal for this year which is to win the Summer Koshien." Nico welcomed the first years into their tryouts. After looking behind to the other members, she nodded to them before facing the first years and said, "First, we are going to introduce ourselves."

One by one, they introduced themselves to them.

"I'm Yazawa Nico, a third year student. I'm usually batting first last year and my position is protecting the second base."

"I'm Kousaka Honoka! Second year and my position is center field. I try to protect the outfield to the best of my abilities!"

"I'm Minami Kotori, also a second year student. My position is left field. Nice to meet you all!"

"Lastly, I'm Sonoda Umi. I'm the first baseman of the team."

After introducing themselves, one first year's hand shot up and asked a question, "Is there's no catcher or pitcher on the team?

Umi stepped up and answered the inevitable question from them, "I'm also the substitute pitcher for the team. As for the starting catcher and the pitcher of the team, they have other important things to do and they will not come today."

After a moment of silence, Umi clapped her hands together and asked out loud, "No more questions?" After no response, she added, "Let's start the tryouts!"

After the physical tests on the students, they saw a stand out runner amongst the five students. This is the short orange-haired girl that runs like a cat. This was also proven during the fielding test. The reflex of the girl was undoubtedly on a national level. However, much to the dismay of the members of the team, nobody tried out for the pitcher position.

Umi was the one doing the fielding practice. She hit some line drives and ground balls to the people trying out as infielders and some fly balls to the outfielders. She tried to observe the first years to see who from the five people will be the one they will need on the team.

The sun has almost set when they finished the tryouts for the team. Sweat and dirt clung on to the first years as they tiredly lined up next to each other. But before Umi started to speak up, three of the five students slowly raised their hands up to say something to them.

"Um, senpai. We are not going to continue our application anymore to your team."

"If the actual practice is going to be harder than this, then we will not be able to take it."

All at once, the three of them said, "We are very sorry!"

A moment of silence passed through the baseball team members before Umi spoke up, "Very well. Thank you for your honest feedback. We do not take half-hearted players on our team and if you think that you cannot follow on our training, then we accept your decision." Umi composedly replied to the three of them. She waited for the three of them to leave the field before she asked the remaining two, "What about you girls?"

Looking at each other, the orange-haired said, "We are going to stay nya~! Right, Kayo-chin?" Rin said before she hugged her friend after.

"Of course, we'll stay senpai!" Hanayo said while pumping her hands out.

"Really?! You guys will stay?! I love you guys!" Honoka exclaimed and then proceeded to hug the both of them.

"Honoka! I'm not done yet!" Umi said as she removed Honoka from the two girls. "Ahem, you two will be officially part of the team effective now. Your positions will be decided by us after we deliberate using our observations from earlier today." She proudly said to the two of them.

"Thank you very much senpai!" Rin and Hanayo both said at once as they bowed to them.

After Rin and Hanayo left, the four of them went and fixed the field back to its original state. They raked the field to straighten it out and collected all the balls left scattered on the field. "Only two persons, huh…" Kotori commented out loud while carrying the box of balls back to their storage room.

"Be glad that there were at least two persons who entered the team. It means that if the other two come back, then we only need one other person to complete the roster." Nico replied to Kotori as she helped carried the box as well.

As the two of them were carrying out the box, Nico raised her head to outside of the field as she saw someone familiar turning back and walking away. Her eyes widened as she realized who it is and shouted before she ran away, "Honoka! Help Kotori on this. Umi, sorry I need to go ASAP!"

Nico ran like the wind as she tried to catch up to a certain red-haired girl. As she turned a corner, she stopped and called out to her, "Maki-chan!"

The red-haired girl slowly turned back to look at the very familiar voice who called out to her. After a brief staring contest between the two of them, Maki sighed and called her back, "Nico-chan."

* * *

 **Another Author's Note** : So how was it? I hope it's up to your expectation guys! I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter! To all my Filipino readers, Elections are on Monday, Hope you guys vote carefully and wisely!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : Hello Guys! Sorry for the late update. I forgot to upload this last Friday since I went out of the country to Japan! (My money got siphoned out in Akihabara in that 7 floors of Animate. Too much LL stuff :D)

 **Kaiser Arts** : Thanks for the review! Here's some NicoMaki snippets in this chapter.

 **dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL** : Hi! Nice to meet a fellow Filipino too! Good to see someone liking baseball as well. :D

 **yzyr** : Thanks for reading even if you don't know anything about baseball. I'm sure all the daily stuffs with the team will surely compensate for the baseball terminologies. :D

So without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

A large mansion sat at the middle of a quiet neighborhood as one twin-tailed girl pushed the doorbell to the said mansion. The gates to the house opened and she entered the house to the giant living room. A grand piano sat at the middle of the room with an unused fireplace at the side, typical of the Nishikino household. Several trophies and medals draped the walls and the cases inside the room. She sat at the sofa while waiting when a beautiful, middle-aged lady entered the room and greeted her, "Nico-chan, is that you? Long time no see!"

Nico stood up and bowed at Maki's mother. "Good evening, Nishikino-san. I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"It's been a long time hasn't it? Two years? Wait a moment, I'll call Maki. Or do you want to go to her room? I'm sure she won't mind."

Nico pondered a bit before answering, "I guess, I'll go up to her room."

Nico wandered around the large corridors of Maki's house. It has been a long time since she visited, but she remembered every part of it like she has always been here. As she came across a big, white door, she closed her eyes and knocked two times. After some shuffling from inside the room, the knob twisted and opened, showing a pajama-clad Maki in front of Nico. Nico, clamped her mouth shut, trying to stifle the incoming laughter as she saw a surprised look from Maki, who is still wide-eyed at her. "Pfft. M-Maki-chan. Hahahaha!"

Maki recovered as she heard Nico and said, "Mou! Nico-chan! What are you doing here?! Anyway, come inside."

Nico sat at Maki's bed while Maki sat at her desk chair, crossing her legs and twirling her hair. "So, what are you doing here? And if it is something about joining the team like you asked earlier, again, I'm just going to repeat my answer. I refuse."

"Why?"

"Why, you ask? I thought everybody has heard about it." Maki answered as she tossed Nico a magazine with her in the cover.

"I read about that. The little league prodigy ended her career before entering high school. During your final game, you pitched more than what you can, and as a result, you broke your arm. Your career as a pitcher is over. You declined several scholarships from prestigious schools even though they want to get you even not as a pitcher." Nico blatantly stated out in front of Maki. "But I never knew you entered Otonakizaka. You could have told me." She added.

"…You knew?" Maki-chan whispered out before she added, "A-anyway, I'm planning to study medicine in college, so my time as a baseball player is now over." She said non-chalantly.

Nico grumbled out in annoyance and said out loud, "Don't lie to me! You're just deluding yourself! You love baseball and you'll not just abandon it!"

"Now, you're just like Eli… Super headstrong and stubborn." She muttered out loud, and Maki's ears perked up at this.

"…Eli? You mean, Ayase Eli?" she asked.

"Yeah. So what?" Nico replied.

"Ayase Eli, the catcher?" Maki added.

"Yes! Ayase Eli, our team's catcher! And also the student council president of the school!" Nico exclaimed, irritated at the continuous questions.

"She's not there earlier at the tryouts."

"W-well, t-there's some special circumstances… Anyway! We are changing the subject! Maki-chan, you can still play baseball even if you are not a pitcher. You're one of the best fielders out there! You can be our shortstop, or you can take my place as the second baseman, just please join the team!" Nico pleaded to Maki as she bowed down at her.

Maki was surprised at how Nico tried to convince her. She bit her lips and sighed deeply as she walked in front of Nico and raised her head. "W-well, if you really asked for it, then I'll think about it." She answered Nico, a soft blush formed at her cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the neighborhood, a comfortable silence enveloped a house on this quiet, spring night. Two best friends are enjoying their overnight stay at the house of another when a loud knock was casted at the bedroom door before it was opened wide. "Onee-chan!" A loud voice entered the room where Eli is still braiding the hair of Nozomi, who is sitting down at the floor. Paying no heed at her interruption, the panting girl added, "We're having a tryout next week at school to see who will be the starting pitcher for the year! Please help me practice!"

After finishing the braid of Nozomi, Eli stood up and walked to her sister, "Arisa, you shouldn't barge in on anyone's door unexpectedly. You may cause trouble for someone."

Looking behind Eli, Arisa saw Nozomi sitting at the floor near the bed waving lightly at her, "Ah! Nozomi-oneechan! Teach me how to throw a breaking ball!" Arisa ignored her sister and kneeled in front of Nozomi with her twinkling eyes.

"Mou, Arisa.. What am I going to do with you?" Eli leaned at the door frame and smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. She shook her head and said to her, "Arisa, get your gloves and we will wait for you downstairs."

After Arisa left the room, Eli went to get her glove which is sitting beside her cabinet. She went to get another glove inside a box and tossed it to Nozomi. "Sorry Nozomi, teach her a breaking ball, will you?" She asked her.

As they went out in the yard, Nozomi sat down in the veranda and watched Eli as she wore her baseball glove. Nozomi continued to watch her best friend with a smile and said, "I knew you didn't stop, Ericchi." She said to her as she played with the ball with her right hand.

Nozomi then threw the ball into Eli's glove and she replied, "I'm just helping Arisa."

After some time, Arisa joined them at the yard and they proceeded to do some catch ball. Playful coaching and laughter surrounded them within their warm-up, with Arisa telling her sister and Nozomi stories from her baseball team.

After a while, Arisa asked her sister, "Onee-chan, can you catch my pitch?" Eli nodded and crouched down while raising her glove to the strike zone. Arisa took some steps backward, looked at Nozomi and said, "Nozomi-oneechan! Look at my pitch please!" After seeing Nozomi nod, she positioned herself and readied to pitch to her sister. She focused on her sister's glove and started her wind up. She gripped her glove tightly as if making a barrier between her and the imaginary batter beside her sister and stepped forward, focusing on releasing the ball until her fingertips. As she released the ball, it flew by directly making a solid impact on her sister's glove.

After a moment of silence, Eli stood up, smiling widely and said, "Wow, Arisa! Nice pitch! I'm sure you'll be the ace pitcher if you pitch like this!"

"Really?! Thanks so much Onee-chan!" Arisa happily cried out. When she heard clapping on the side, she faced Nozomi and asked, "So? How was it Nozomi-oneechan?"

"Wow Arisa-chan, that was great! You're really the perfect siblings, ace pitcher and ace catcher! You're both cute as well!" Nozomi said out loud while continuously clapping at Arisa's pitch.

"Thanks Nozomi-oneechan! But I'm no ace yet! Not like you though." Arisa thanked Nozomi's compliment about her pitch.

"Nozomi! Since you're here, let me catch your slider! You're going to teach Arisa a breaking ball, right?" Eli laughingly called out to Nozomi.

Surprised to hear something like that out of Eli, teardrops started to form at Nozomi's eyes and she hastily wiped them away before jogging beside Eli. She leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Thank you, for letting me see you smile like this again. I really love this side of you, E-ric-chi~~."

Jogging to the other side of the yard, Nozomi left Eli blushing up to the tip of her ears before Eli threw the ball hard to Nozomi, clearly from embarrassment. "Nozomi!"

"Ahahaha~ Ericchi! Your love hurts!" She said as she felt the power behind Eli's throw.

"Mou! Nozomi! Stop teasing me!" Eli embarrassingly shouted back at her.

Seeing the two best friends happily shouting at each other, Arisa sat down the veranda and fondly smiled at them. It's been a very long time since she saw her sister enjoy herself like this and she's very thankful for Nozomi because she never gave up on her sister.

* * *

Nozomi was feeling thirsty and went outside Eli's room at the middle of the night. With sleepy eyes, she slowly dragged herself to the kitchen to get something to drink when she saw someone else there already. "…Arisa-chan?"

The girl jumped a little, surprised by the sudden call. "Nozomi-oneechan?"

Nozomi smiled as she went to get some milk inside the refrigerator, "Can't sleep?" She asked her.

Arisa sipped through her mug of hot milk and sat down before starting, "Not really. I guess I was just so happy earlier when I saw my big sister laugh like that again after all this time." She stopped for a bit when Nozomi sat down beside her and continued, "You see, every time I asked her to practice with me since last year, it's like she's in pain every time I mention anything about baseball."

"But earlier, she looked like the person from a year ago, just smiling and enjoying herself playing baseball. I wonder if because she was with you?" Arisa asked the listening Nozomi beside her.

A bit speechless, Nozomi lightly coughed into her hand and replied, "I don't think so, Arisa-chan. I think it's because she loves the sport so much that they can't leave each other behind." She paused for a bit before continuing, "Don't worry Arisa-chan, I'm going to make sure to return your sister's smile." She tried to convince not just Arisa, but also herself.

* * *

 **Another's Authors Note:** So how was it? Sorry for a short chapter. Get ready for the next one, it's longer than this one. Any comments, suggestions, reviews, or just any random stuff are welcome! Enjoy! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** : Hello guys! Welcome back to the next chapter of my story. This chapter will be the back story of what really happened during the Tokyo Regional Finals a year ago. This will be the turning point of the first arc of my story. You can reread the first chapter of the story if you get confused by this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this!

Based on one of the reviews I gotten from **xkagaminex** , I wanted to introduce some baseball 101 for you guys who is new to baseball. I'll try my best to explain this as simply as possible so bear with me, okay? :D

To reply to my reviewers:

 **archongirl1787** : Thanks for the review! I really love NozoEli moments and I really get excited when I'm going to write a NozoEli in my story. Nozomi is always going to be Eli's supporter no matter what. I just like that about them.

 **Xkagaminex** : Thank you so much for your review! It's because of your review that I got revved up to write another chapter. I almost thought that my story is no good because there was only one review in my previous chapter before your review. And I'm happy that I read yours as well. And to answer your question, yes! Nozomi and Eli were the pitcher and catcher of the team. There is much, much more about the two of them I promise. And yes, Umi is super cool as well! As for Maki, wait until the next chapter. I already wrote it already. And I just added a brief explanation about baseball below. That will be a little helpful for the chapter below since this chapter is a baseball match.

 **To those who want to proceed to the main story, please scroll down until you see the bold characters of Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Baseball Intro:**

There are two teams in a baseball match with 9 members per team. In the offense part of the game, the team will decide on a batting order. It doesn't matter what position you are in, what matters the most here your batting prowess. Usually the first batter or sometimes called as the lead-off hitter is the fastest runner on the team. The second batter is the consistent batter. The third, fourth and fifth batters are the best hitters in the team. Especially the fourth batter, he/she is called the clean-up hitter because most homeruns come from the fourth batter. The sixth to ninth batters are from the average batters to the not so great batters. For offense, just hit the ball and run through the three bases until you reach the home plate. Just don't get caught by the defense.

For the defense, there are nine positions. The most important are the pitcher and catcher. I'll explain about this later. Let's start with the infield. In the infield, there are four positions, the first baseman, second baseman, and the third baseman. They protect the three bases. They are the ones who tag out runners at the bases. The last person is the shortstop. The shortstop and the second baseman must have the best chemistry in the group (except for the pitcher and the catcher). If you could see a picture of a baseball field, the shortstop is positioned in the middle of the third base and the second base while the second baseman is positioned in the middle of the second base and the first base. They both protect the wide range of the infield and the second base.

For the outfield, there are three persons, the right fielder, center fielder, and the left fielder. Their roles are simple; they catch the batted balls in their positions, whether it is in the right part of the field, the left part or the center. The thing with them is that they should have a great throwing arm since the outfield is very far from the infield.

And lastly, the pitcher and the catcher, the two of them together are called a battery. They power the team. Without them, there is no team. It's easy to train infielders and outfielders, but pitchers and catchers can't be trained on a whim. For me, the catcher is the most important position in the team. He/she can make a bad pitcher into a good pitcher. He/she is the brains of the team. He/she calls where the pitcher should pitch; she is also the one to instruct the position of the defense, etc. Usually, the catcher is the captain of the team due to his/her calm, cool and smart nature.

For the pitcher, he/she should have the complete trust of the catcher. He/she pitches to where the catcher instructs her to. Her job is to pitch what pitch the catcher wants and where he/she wants it to be pitched. There are many types of pitches. The most popular and straightforward is the fastball. The complicated part is the breaking balls. There are so many types of breaking balls like a slider which is straight at first, then usually slides to the right, away from right handed batters. Another is a sinker which slides into the batter. A change up which is pitched like a fastball but is slower, so the batters timing is compromised, and many more. I'll just introduce certain pitches when needed in the upcoming chapters.

There is a strike zone for every batter. This usually ranges from the batters shoulders until the knees vertically and the length of the home plate horizontally. If it's in the strike zone, the umpire calls a pitch a strike and if not, a ball. There are three strikes and four balls for every batter. If the pitchers pitches outside the strike zone for four times, the batter will walk to the first base. If it reaches three strikes, the batter gets out. After three outs, the offense and defense will exchange. The defense will now take offense and vise versa. There are nine innings per game and the one with the most score wins.

Whew, it got long but baseball can't just be explained in just 3-5 paragraphs. I just hope that the basics are introduced right.

Thanks guys and have fun reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Last year, July…_

A roar of cheers echoed throughout the baseball stadium where the final game of the Tokyo Regional Tournament is being held. The teams' respective school bands play their school's anthem as encouragement to their team.

The fielders of the opposite team positioned themselves far away as they expect a long ball coming from the clean-up hitter of Otonakizaka Academy.

"Go Eli-chan!" A loud cheer came from the Otonakizaka's dugout as Eli prepared to bat again after two strikes and two balls.

"Eli! My life on being drafted as a pro baseball player hangs on you! Hit it hard!" Nico also shouted out from the dugout. Eli's lips crooked up a little from Nico's remark as she tried to focus on the pitcher.

As she drowned out the cheers from the stands, Eli gripped her bat tightly as the pitcher began her fifth pitch. Like in a slow motion, she caught the trajectory of the ball and saw the inside pitch. She swung her bat strongly, but her eyes widened up as the ball began to break towards her.

' _Sinker!'_

She began to try to change the position of her bat to cope with the changed trajectory, but it was a bit late as the ball hit below the sweet spot of the barrel and near the handle of the bat. The bat vibrated badly as Eli's eyes widened up when she heard a small crack somewhere. She didn't mind it at the moment as she watched the ball that she hit fly over the glove of the second baseman that jumped out, trying to catch the ball.

' _Please fall!'_ Eli mentally shouted as she ran with all her might to the first base as Umi, who is at the third base, ran towards the home plate.

The ball passed through the second baseman and fell at the middle of center field and the second base. The crowd roared widely as Umi slid through the home plate. Umi shouted in triumph as the scoreboard flipped from 5-4 to 5-5; they have tied the game at the top of the last inning.

Standing on the first base, Eli tried to put out a guts pose as the team celebrated the tied game because now, they have a chance again to win the game. But as she tried to close her right hand, she felt a flash of pain course through and she bit her lip to not let out a cry of pain. She felt cold sweat wash through her as she slowly removed her batting gloves to assess the damage. Even without looking at it, she knew that she might have fractured or worse, broken a part of her hand.

Her internal struggle was interrupted when their team's next batter took the batter's box. She shook her head and focused her head back in the game, but unfortunately, their fifth batter struck out on a perfectly placed fastball on the outside.

She slowly jogged right back at the dugout and was glomped by her teammates. "Eli-chan! You're the best!" A couple of third years congratulation her on her RBI. "Come on girls, let Eli get her gear and let's protect the score, okay?" Their team captain said to them.

Eli thanked the team before proceeding to the back of the dugout to wear her catcher's gear. Nozomi helped her wear it as she said to her, "Ericchi, is something wrong? I can see it in your face, you know." Eli stopped for a bit before continuing to fix her shin guards. "Hm? Everything's fine, Nozomi. Let's just focus on not letting them score this inning, okay?"

As Eli strapped on the remaining part of her gear, she stood up and said, "Let's go?" she then proceeded to move out to the field. Nozomi, on the other hand, can't help but get worried at Eli, "She's sweating so much and seems…" She stopped and shook her head to get focused on the game. She followed Eli out to the field and proceeded to the pitcher's mound.

Nozomi got her rosin bag from her pocket and powdered her hand to prevent the ball from slipping in her pitches. She looked at Eli who is crouching at the home plate as she prepared to pitch at Eli's orders. Eli smiled at her before placing her glove at the batter's strike zone.

Eli positioned herself at the catcher's box as she tried to slowly open and close her right hand. A dull, burning pain now replaced the feeling in her hand, ' _Just a bit more…'_ She mentally repeated like a mantra in her head.

As the first batter of stood at the batter's box, Eli tried to analyze her, ' _She's a strong inside hitter, but she struck out at two consecutive at-bats with Nozomi's slider. She might be looking forward to it again, so…'_

Eli signaled Nozomi for a pitch and positioned her glove where she wanted Nozomi to pitch it. After Nozomi smiled then nodded at Eli's instruction, she readied and winded up her first pitch. As she released the ball, the batter swung her bat and to the batter's surprise, it wasn't the outside slider that she was waiting for, but a perfectly placed inside fastball. The bat hit the ball weakly and the ball rolled to the direction of the third baseman, who in turn threw the ball safely at Umi in the first base.

"One out!"

Determined, the next batter then hit a big one that fell between the right and center field. Settling on the second base, the third batter then stood on the batter's box.

' _Nozomi's last pitch is a little high, that's why that batter hit it. She's almost at her limit._ ' Eli worriedly thought about it as Nozomi wiped her sweat away on the pitcher's mound. ' _She looks a bit tired in there, but I know she won't let anybody replace her at this moment. As stubborn as me, huh Nozomi_.'

Eli then instructed Nozomi to pitch an outside pitch, as she deduced that the opponent will use a squeeze play to advance their runner to third. True to her senses, as soon as Nozomi released her pitch, the batter changed her posture to a bunt position and followed through the pitch. The ball bounced towards Nozomi as it hit the edge of the batter's bat. Nozomi picked up the ball and threw it to Umi as the base runner launched herself at the scoring position at the third base.

"Don't mind the runner! Two outs!" Honoka shouted from the center field. It was followed by loud, thundering chants at the stands, "Two outs! Two outs! Two outs!"

As the fourth batter came in front of Eli, she released a long breath as she calmed herself down. ' _One more…_ ' She analyzed the batter again to assess where should Nozomi pitch the ball to get out. She first tried an outside pitch. The batter only let the ball pass through her as she analyzed the speed and trajectory of the pitch. As the pitch hit Eli's glove, the umpire called out, "Strike!"

Eli held the ball and tried to throw it back to Nozomi when she felt a flash of pain again as she tried to grip the ball. Realizing that she could not throw it back to Nozomi properly, she stood up and called a time out to the umpire. She jogged lightly to Nozomi and stared at her as she gave back the ball. "Nozomi, two outs." She said to her.

"Mou Ericchi, do you even need to call the time out? Or did you just missed being close to me?" Nozomi teased Eli as she tried to remove the stiff expression on Eli's face. Eli blushed at Nozomi's remark as she laughed lightly and replied, "Come on, and let's finish this."

Eli jogged back to her place and positioned herself. She opened her glove widely as she instructed Nozomi to throw her best inside pitch. When Nozomi pitched the ball, Eli's eyes went wide when she saw the batter changed her position into a bunt.

' _Squeeze play at two outs?!'_

The ball landed just in front of her as she reached and caught the ball on the ground. "Throw it to first!" She heard her teammates yell at her. Seeing that the third base runner hasn't moved, Eli tried to throw the ball to the first base. However, when she tried to, she realized her mistake as a shooting pain went through her arm to her hand, as she lost her grip on the ball. The ball she released went wide of the direction of the first base. The third base runner saw this, and she run with all her might to the home plate. Umi's eyes widened up as she saw the high throw of Eli and she stretched out upwards to try and catch the throw. But in the split second that Umi caught the high ball, the batter first stepped onto the first base as the third base runner made her way home. A loud roar of cheers erupted at the stands as the Otonakizaka Academy's opponent; UTX High scored and won the tournament. They had become the Tokyo representative to the Summer Koshien.

* * *

Eli couldn't believe her eyes as their opponents celebrated their victory right in front of her. Jumping around, their opponents cried their tears of joy as they went on to hug each other in happiness. Eli slowly slumped into the ground as her closed her both her hands so hard and hit the ground repeatedly in frustration. She could not even feel her throbbing right hand as the hollow feeling in her heart was more painful than the physical pain of her hand.

A shadow entered her field of view as she felt a hand on her shoulders. Not raising her head, the person kneeled down, stopped Eli from pounding the ground and hugged her tightly. As Eli heard soft sobs coming from her, tears from Eli's eyes fell uncontrollably as she hugged her back, "N-n-nozomi, I-it's my fault…"

Nozomi shook her head firmly while still in Eli's embrace, before she pushed Eli a little to face her. "No, it's nobody's fault, Ericchi." She said with conviction in her eyes. People around them started to line up and Nozomi tried to reach Eli's hand to help her stand up when Eli flinched hard when she touched her hand. "…Ericchi?" Nozomi moved her stare from Eli's eyes that turned away to her hand. "D-did you …" She was cut off by someone calling them from behind.

"Eli, Nozomi, they're calling us to line up." Nico said as she tried to stop her own tears from falling out. Her pride couldn't let her cry at this moment. The team did their best, it's just wasn't enough.

Nozomi looked at Nico and said to her before she stood up and left them, "Stay here with Ericchi, I'll call the captain." Nozomi jogged to where the rest of the team is and asked their captain, "Captain, can you come with me for a bit?" A bit confused, their captain followed Nozomi to where she left Nico and Eli. As they were walking back, Nozomi whispered to their captain, "I think Ericchi injured her hand in the game." Their captain's eyes widened and got worried as she jogged to Nico and Eli. She kneeled down and gently grabbed Eli's hand to inspect it. When she saw Eli flinched and bit her lips, she asked her carefully, "When did this happen?"

Eli was not answering the questions when the umpire called them to line up for the final time in the field. Before they stood up, their captain said to them, "Hurry, let's line up, and let the doctor assess that immediately."

The two teams lined up with their heads held high as the umpire announced, "Score is 6-5, the winner and the one proceeding to Koshien is UTX High!" The cheers from the stands thundered before them. The crowd fr

* * *

om UTX was very ecstatic about their teams' victory. As their team went back to the dugout, their captain went to their vice captain to say some instructions before leaving with the rest of the second years, "Eli's injured. You girls can go back to the school. Don't say anything to the rest of the team before we can confirm everything."

* * *

A tense atmosphere enveloped a small room inside the stadium. Three teammates sat behind and observed the situation in front of her.

"It's a bit tender here and it's beginning to swell up." The doctor commented as he was examining Eli's hand. "You should go to the hospital and do an x-ray or an MRI, but I think you fractured your hand during the game. When did this happen?"

"…When I was batting in the 9th inning." Eli answered with a quiet voice.

The doctor was about to say something again when Nico suddenly yelled, "Why didn't you say anything back then?!"

"Nicocchi." Nozomi said, trying to stop Nico from escalating the situation further.

"Ayase-san, you should have stopped playing when you injured your hand. Continuous playing may cause irreparable damage. You may have to stop playing from 6-8 weeks to let this heal perfectly depending on the final diagnosis at hospital." The doctor calmly said to Eli before he stood up and left them. Eli just nodded from the doctor's orders before looking at her teammates. Seeing them now just made her feel guiltier than before. Not even the caring look from Nozomi appeased what she was feeling right now. She was convinced that it was her fault that the team lost the game, that the third years will graduate without even stepping at Koshien.

Eli slowly stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. Eli stopped by the door and looked back at Nico with a tired expression and said, "Nico, sorry." Nozomi also stood up and messaged to the other two to leave everything up to her before following Eli.

Nico was surprised at Eli and all her anger had dissipated down and turned to worry. She has never seen Eli have that kind of expression and she never apologizes that easily, whatever the circumstance is.

 _One year ago…_

' _You know, my dream is to become a pro baseball player and make it into the major league.' Nico told Eli as they cleaned up the baseball field after their practice._

' _I'm sure you'll make it Nico.' Eli replied to her with an encouraging smile._

" _Haa… You're good enough to have the powerhouse schools scout you, but for me, we need to go to Koshien so that the scouts can see me play. But our team… We haven't even made it in the final eight of the regional tournament since the inception of our school... What a record.' Nico sighed out loud._

' _Don't worry Nico, I'll make sure that we will go to Koshien this time. I promise to you that we will play baseball on the peak of summer in that stadium.' Eli grinned and put out a V-sign as she promised Nico._

Nico deflated down in her chair and realized that Eli still remembered her promise from long ago. She didn't realize the burden it might have caused Eli all this time.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hello guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this and some reviews are really welcome.

Some details regarding Eli's injury. There are some times that hitting a fast pitch in the wrong spot in the bat will cause injury. Some may have sprained wrists and others, fractured hands. I personally had a teammate back in high school where she hit a fast ball in the same position as Eli and she broke a bone in her hand. The bat will vibrate badly and sometimes even my own hands went numb after hitting a ball wrongly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Hello guys and welcome to the 7th chapter of my story! Hope you enjoy! Any comments, suggestions and reviews are vey welcome!

Replies:

 **archongirl1787** : Thanks! I hope you will read my upcoming chapters as well.

 **NozoEli** : Poor Eli… I hope I didn't let her suffer that much. ;P

 **Maki is the boss** : Thanks for reading! Don't worry, I already have plans when my arc with Maki starts.

Onto the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

Another lively afternoon welcomed the students of Otonakizaka Academy as students from all levels scrambled out of their respective classrooms to go to their clubs. Laughter is heard in a certain clubroom outside the school building as one of the girls inside exclaimed, "We finally have six members!" Honoka shouted out loud as she couldn't hide her excitement.

"She's so happy, nya~!" Rin commented back as she tried to tie her shoelaces on the bench.

"Honoka! You've been shouting the same thing for 3 days already. Aren't you getting tired of this?" Umi exasperatedly reprimanded her.

"But Umi-chan! We have six members! Six members! We're a bit closer to having a complete team!" Honoka excitedly replied to her.

"Honoka-chan, even if we have six members, we still can't compete in the tournament unless we have nine members on the team." Kotori reminded Honoka of the situation.

Honoka deflated for a bit before she said, "We should teach Hideko, Fumiko, and Mika to play baseball! If they join the team, then we'll have nine members!"

A knock on the door interrupted their talk as the three managers of the baseball team entered the room, "Honoka, we heard what you just said, we're sorry but we are the managers of the baseball team, and what about Toujou-senpai and Ayase-senpai?" Hideko smilingly said to Honoka.

"They're right, you know. Managers have very important jobs on the team, and the team cannot function without them. About the other two, well, I'll talk to them later." Nico said as she suddenly entered the clubroom. "Sorry I'm late. I had to fetch somebody." She added.

"Fetch somebody? You literally dragged me here Nico." A voice from outside joined the conversation. A red-haired girl followed Nico inside the clubroom and stood near the door.

"Ahem, this is Nishikino Maki and she said that she'll join the team." Nico introduced the new girl to them.

"I-I didn't say anything about joining the team! I just said that I'll think about it!" Maki stuttered out, blushing in embarrassment.

"Really?! You'll join the team?! Yes, we have seven members now! After Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan come back, then our roster is complete!" Honoka happily exclaimed as she jumped towards Maki with twinkling eyes.

As the rest of the team gushed on having "the Nishikino Maki" on the team, Umi approached Nico and said with a low voice, "How did you convince her to join? I knew that you two know each other from before, but convincing her to join after all that publicity on her sudden retirement…"

Nico hummed a little before she replied, "It's a long story."

"But she won't pitch. Ever again." Nico added in reply.

* * *

The three new members of the team lined up in front of the rest of them. "Okay, everyone welcome to the Otonakizaka Academy's baseball team. For the two of you, the rest of the team deliberated on the positions that you will play for the team. First, Rin, you have shown exceptionally good reflex and speed during your tryouts. We have decided to put you on third base, also known as the "Hot Corner" of the baseball field. As for the batting order, with continuous batting practice we also decided to put you as the lead-off hitter of our team because of your speed." Umi said out loud to them.

"As for you Hanayo, your catching and throwing skills are very good and can be improved more with continuous practice. However, your running can use a bit of help. We decided to place you in the right field because of your arm strength. As for the batting order, we will wait until just before the start of the tournament before we say the final order." She added.

Umi then looked at Maki and said, "Maki, I have heard and witnessed your baseball knowledge and skills before. However, it is a team rule that you need to tryout so that we could assess on where to properly place you on the team. Is that fine?" She asked her.

"Fine. I don't care either way." Maki replied with a bored look.

"M-maki-chan, you shouldn't talk like that to our senpais." Hanayo whispered to Maki.

Umi was going to scold Maki on her behavior when Nico nudged her and gave her a knowing look. She just sighed and said, "Let's start the practice! Kotori and Honoka, you guys handle Rin and Hanayo while Nico and I will start Maki's tryout to the team. Start with 10 laps around the field!"

* * *

As expected, Maki showed excellent all-around baseball skills during her tryouts. Her batting was comparable to Umi and her fielding skills her were exceptional as well. "As expected from the little league prodigy…" Umi commented from seeing Maki on the field.

Maki wiped her sweat away as she dived to reach a line drive bat from Umi. Maki threw it back to Nico beside Umi when Nico said, "Okay. Umi, I think you already saw everything that you need to see."

Umi dropped down her bat and replied, "Yes. She just proved to me that all that publicity is no joke."

"Maki-chan! Tryout's over!" Nico called to Maki out loud.

Maki walked back to Nico and Umi while dusting off her jersey. "So, how did I do?" She asked them.

Umi smiled genuinely and said as she extended her hand to Maki, "You did great. Welcome to the team."

Maki welcomed the handshake and replied while twirling her hair in habit, "W-well, thanks for having me."

Somebody suddenly glomped Maki from behind and exclaimed, "Welcome to the team, Maki-chan~!" Rin happily hugged her. As the rest of the team congratulated Maki, Nico told Umi that she have to leave practice early to meet with somebody. With a knowing look, Umi nodded and Nico jogged back to the clubroom after congratulating Maki as well.

* * *

Busily staring out of the window, Nozomi is playing with her cards when she smiled widely and looked back to Eli who is busily reading paperwork on the desk.

"Ericchi~! Since we just have a little pile of paperwork left and it's still a bit early, let's grab some parfait on the way home." Nozomi happily suggested as she made her way beside Eli.

"Hmmm…? Don't you think we had enough parfaits for a week, Nozomi?" Eli replied while still being focused on her reading.

"How about I treat you to the Chocolate Supreme Parfait, complete with your favorite chocolate marshmallows?" Nozomi tried to convince her.

Eli stopped in her tracks and slowly put down the rest of the paperwork down. "Mou Nozomi, that's not fair." She replied.

As the both of them finished their work for today, the two of them left the school and strolled down the streets of Akihabara. The lively street is full of people shopping around the electric town and some of the otaku shops in the area. As they made their way down their favorite shop, Nozomi asked, "So, how are you doing?"

Eli, a bit confused on what Nozomi is asking about replied, "I'm fine? Why are you asking this?"

"Ericchi, you know what I'm talking about. I've been meaning to ask you this since our sleepover last time. When are you coming back to the team? I saw you last time; you're catching and throwing the ball perfectly." Nozomi seriously asked Eli as she clutched her bag tightly.

Eli was surprised by Nozomi's sudden change of mood. She was just joking on some things earlier, and now she was asking her something that the two of them have a silent agreement to never talk about again. She stopped in front of their destination and answered, "I'm busy with the student council. And about playing baseball, that was for Arisa."

Nozomi was about to say something again when she saw someone inside the shop. The both of them entered and somebody said, "You're late."

Nico was waiting for the two of them at this parfait store for at least 30 minutes already. Her melon cream soda drink is already empty when they entered the store. She noticed the tension between the two of them and deduced that Nozomi already started the talk on their way here.

"Nico…" Eli said out loud before she looked back at Nozomi and said, "Did you just deceive me, Nozomi?"

"Hmm? No, Ericchi. We came here for parfaits. I just also invited Nicocchi, that's all." Nozomi said before she started walking towards Nico.

Eli frowned a bit and fixed her bag on her shoulder before she followed Nozomi and sat in front of Nico. Nozomi called a waiter to say their orders as Nico stared directly at Eli who is looking uncomfortable in her position.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Eli, but this is the only way to talk to you without you ignoring or running away from us." Nico bluntly said to Eli. "When will you come back for the team? We already have seven members and with the both of you, we can complete the roster and enter the tournament. The summer tournament is getting closer and we need both of you in the team." She asked her the same question Nozomi asked.

Eli looked at Nozomi after Nico asked her question and she stared back with the same intensity as she had earlier. She looked back at Nico and replied, "Nico, I handed my resignation letter from the club last year after the summer tournament. I inherited the student council president position from our senpai and I have no time for baseball anymore."

"Ericchi, we both know that the only reason that you drown yourself in paperwork is because you do all the work that is supposed to do by the other members of the student council. You don't even give them any work that's why they left. Remember that Honoka's friends, our baseball managers, are also members of the student council and are very willing to help. We don't even have that much of a student body for you to get that busy." Nozomi said to her.

"But…" Eli started to retort when Nico started to talk again, "It's not your fault that we lost last year. We repeatedly told you again and again. The senpais never blamed you; in fact, they wanted to thank both of you because without you, and Nozomi transferring in our second year, we wouldn't have even reached the finals of the regional tournament last year."

"I- I haven't practiced since that game." Eli replied to them.

"Ericchi. You practice with Arisa. Doesn't that mean that you just couldn't let it go?" Nozomi said to her. "Do you remember when we first met, Ericchi?" She asked Eli.

Eli stopped at Nozomi's question and her mind wandered as she remembered that vivid memory from five years ago. "Rivals forever…" She said out loud. Nozomi smiled as the waiter brought them their orders. One Chocolate Supreme Parfait for Eli, One Strawberry Surprise for Nozomi and One Banana Caramel for Nico.

"I betrayed the team when I left. They don't deserve me back there." Eli said to them as the waiter set their orders on the table.

"On the contrary Eli, every single day, the second years are wishing that the both of you return to the team. They all miss the both of you." Nico said to her as she took a bite out of her parfait.

"What about you Nicocchi~, don't you miss us too~?" Nozomi said as she tried to tease Nico.

"A-ah, w-well of course I do. There's no one to control those noisy second years on the team and it's getting hard for me too!" Nico embarrassingly replied to Nozomi. "How about you, Nozomi, about the team?"

"Well, like I told you before, I'll follow whatever Ericchi's decision." Nozomi replied as she also took a bite on her strawberry parfait.

Nico grumbled a bit before saying "And Eli, about your resignation letter, the previous captain shredded it after you left. She couldn't have let the next captain of the team resign, right?"

"W- what? Captain? Me?" Eli said, surprised from what Nico said.

"Huh? Are you really that stupid? The previous captain assigned you to be the next captain before the final game of the regional tournament. Or are you not listening back then?" Nico exasperatedly replied to Eli.

"Ericchi, just believe in yourself. You can't just wallow yourself on self-pity forever. Remember that our friends support you. I support you." Nozomi softly said to Eli as she took her hand and squeezed it to encourage her.

Tears fell out of Eli's eyes, unable to control her emotions any further, "I'm sorry for all the troubles I gave to you all this time. I don't deserve this kind of treatment from you after I just went and left the team last year. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to you Nico. I promised I will take you to Koshien but I failed."

Nico teared up as well as she saw Eli crying in front of her, "It's not your fault Eli. I didn't realize the burden that I put onto you when I said that before. And besides, we still have this year to make it to Koshien, right?"

Eli wiped her tears away as a new spark burned into those eyes. "You're right. We still have this year to make it to Koshien." She called to both of them and said, "Nico, Nozomi, I'm really sorry for my behavior before but I hope you'll allow me to come back to the team." She said as she bowed her head down to the two of them.

"Nicocchi, as I said before, whatever Ericchi's decision is, I'll follow her." Nozomi said to her as she smiled widely.

"Hmph! At last I cracked through that stubborn head of yours Eli!" Nico triumphantly said to the both of them. "Come on, the parfaits will melt if we don't start eating." She added while smiling the happiest smile that she had worn since last year.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Reviews for me? :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** : Sorry, I took so long in updating! It's a bit short but I hope you guys will still enjoy this.

 **Toddjoyolo** : Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

 **Xkagaminex** : Thanks for your review! I hope I can make them as badass as possible. We are nearing the tournament arc of my story and I hope that I can write it as well as I would like it to be. Sorry though for the grammars and other stuff, I'm really bad at English and I don't have anyone to proofread this. I'll try better next time! :D

Working fulltime with business trips somewhere without internet caused me to delay my updating. Sorry guys! But, I promise to complete this story.

On another note, I hope you guys support Love Live! Sunshine! I know that it's hard for µ's to suddenly go at the peak of their popularity and other girls just pop up. But like what Emitsun (Honoka's VA if you guys didn't know) said at her closing speech at the Final Love Live Concert, "Please support Love Live more, and more. µ'sic forever. Don't forget about us, I can't promise anything but I hope that we can meet again with you guys as 9 in the future."

Let's support Love Live!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Every since last year, Umi has a routine that was never broken. First to rise, and first to go; be always on time and never let anybody wait for her. Always do her best and be successful in everything. That's why, on one Thursday morning, she was left stunned on what she saw in the school's baseball field in the early hours of the morning. Somebody was already running laps around the field. In fact, there are two people running around the field, which has never happened before. As she slowly walked to the field, the early rays of sunlight shined through the two runners. Umi's eyes widened in surprise as her mouth gaped as she saw the two persons running around the field. It was Nozomi and Eli.

As the two of them rounded the corner of the field and approached the home plate, they both saw the still surprised Umi at the back.

"Ah, Umi-chan!" Nozomi waved at Umi as the two of them approached her. The two of them stopped in front of Umi as she asked, "Y-you, the both of you, w-what are you doing here?"

"Aw, you don't want us to be here~?" Nozomi tried to tease their friend. From behind, Eli smiled at the surprised look of Umi.

"N-no! Of course not!" She sputtered out. "Did Nico finally convince the both of you?" She asked them.

Eli stepped forward and adjusted her ponytail and her glasses. "Umi, sorry for suddenly barging in, but I hope the team will allow the both of us to come back." Eli said as she bowed her head down.

"Of course, the both of you are welcome to come back. We have waited for this for the longest time!" Umi said back, finally getting over her shock. As Eli raised her head, Umi curiously asked her, "What's with the sports glasses Eli? I thought you already got over those two years ago?"

Nozomi clutched her stomach as she laughed at them, "W-well, Ericchi here got her bad eyesight back because of the continuous paperwork in the student council."

"Mou! Don't laugh! It's just that I can't see the field properly with contact lenses." Eli embarrassingly said to the both of them as they laughed together at her.

"I see that you're having fun." A voice behind surprised them as the last of the third year members of the team arrived at the field.

"Nicocchi!" Nozomi called out to her as she hugged her friend.

"Ew! Nozomi! Your sweat is sticking to me!" Nico exclaimed out loud and both Umi and Eli laughed at this. As Nico removed Nozomi from herself, she looked at both of them and asked, "So, the both of you are finally back?"

The two third years smiled at each other before looking back at Umi and Nico and said, "Yes. We're finally back."

* * *

The four of them were finishing their warm ups when the rest of the team arrived. "Haaaa… Another day at practice. It's a Sunday, why are we doing this?" Honoka said out loud as she stifled an incoming yawn.

"Honoka-chan, you shouldn't say that in front of the first years. They might think that we're lazy." Kotori said to Honoka as they walked towards the field.

Rin started to run towards the field when she stopped and looked back to them. She pointed out in the field and said, "Look! There are already four members out in the field!"

"Four?" Hanayo asked as she tried to count them off. She counted them first, "Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, Rin-chan,Maki-chan, and myself. Five members plus the four over there…"

"…Nine?" Honoka said out loud as she guessed the possibilities of who the other two were. She ran with all her might and her eyes widened as her realized that her guess was right. It was Eli and Nozomi.

"Eli-chaaaaan! Nozomi-chaaaan!" Honoka exclaimed out loud as she hugged both of them at the same time. The three of them fell onto the ground as Honoka's weight pushed them down.

"Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, I knew you'd both be back!" Honoka cried out loud as she sobbed down her two friends.

"Honoka!" Umi shouted at her. "That's too irresponsible!" Umi added as she pried Honoka off the two of them. Eli stood up and dusted off the dirt on her before she smiled and said, "Sorry Honoka, for worrying you."

The rest of the team joined them and like Honoka, Kotori was with tear-filled eyes as she welcomed Eli and Nozomi back to the team.

"Aren't the both of them the president and vice-president of the student council?" Rin whispered to Hanayo as the three first years stayed at the back.

"Yes. But, haven't you heard of Ayase Eli? It's rumored that she's the best catcher in the Kanto Region. She even has a nickname called, the Field General. I just thought that the student council president and the famous catcher just have the same name. I can't believe that she studies here and we are in the same team!" Hanayo whispered back at Rin excitedly.

Maki on the other hand, was silently watching the situation in front of her. She was looking at the two third years rather surprised. She heard about Ayase Eli being in the team from Nico, but she didn't know that Toujou Nozomi was also in the team. Her eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on her face.

Nico noticed the three first years on the back and called on them to join the rest of the members. When the first years joined them, she said, "So finally, here are the catcher and the pitcher of our team, Eli and Nozomi."

Nico looked at Eli and Nozomi and said, "You both haven't met the new members, right? Here they are, Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo, and…"

"Maki-chan." Nozomi smilingly said out loud as she looked at Maki.

"Right, Nishikino Maki." Nico finished. "Wait, you know each other?" She asked, somewhat confused.

"Can't believe that you still remember me, Toujou Nozomi." Maki said back to her, still with a frown on her face.

A tense atmosphere suddenly took over the pleasant mood from earlier. Eli stepped out to diffuse the atmosphere and introduced herself, "Hello everyone. I'm Ayase Eli. The catcher of Otonakizaka's baseball team. I'm deeply sorry that I was unable to be present at the previous meetings of the team. With the completion of the roster of the team, we will start on preparing ourselves for the approaching Tokyo Regional Qualifying Tournament on July." As she saw the smiling faces of her teammates, she asked them, "So, how about let's start the practice for today?"

* * *

As the rest of the team went to the field to start their fielding practice to be led by Umi, Eli and Nozomi went at the side to do their own practice. "Ericchi, it's been a long time since we've done this seriously. Are you sure you're really ready for this?" Nozomi asked Eli as she positioned herself at the practice mound.

After Eli wore her catcher's gear, she crouched at the other side of Nozomi and said, "It's better now than never, right? How about you though? Don't push yourself, okay?"

"You worrywart, Ericchi." Nozomi said as she fixed her form to do the first pitch. ' _I've been waiting for this to happen again, Ericchi'_ She mentally thought as she started her wind up. She took a step forward as she bent her knees down and twisted her hips to pitch her best fastball down to Eli. As she released the ball, it flew by directly onto Eli's mitt as a crisp, loud sound echoed thru the field.

The rest of the team in the field stopped at what they are doing as they heard the loud sound. "Wow, I really missed that sound." Nico commented out loud as she looked over the two of them.

"Hmph." Maki made a sound beside Nico. Nico looked at her and asked, "What's with you and Nozomi? I can see that something is bothering you."

"I could ask you the same thing. Back in the little league, we faced each other once in a tournament. I lost, big time. That was my only loss. It was hard since her team was in the Kansai region, while my team is in the Kanto region, however when I finally had another chance to face her team again, she's not there anymore. She's an enigma. She suddenly disappeared, and now she's here in front of me, in the same team. I thought she left the game. I just couldn't believe it." Maki told Nico as she stared at Eli and Nozomi at the side of the field. "And now, I couldn't even compete with her as a pitcher. Even Ayase Eli is here, and she doesn't even recognize me."

"Maki-chan…" Nico looked at her sympathetically before she said to her, "You're both in the same team now, no use in moping. Stick your chest out." She said as she slapped Maki's back hard.

Umi called out the team's attention and said, "No use in getting distracted by them! Get your head in the game!" Umi then proceeded to bat harder grounders and line drives to the team. "This year, we don't have any substitutes! Thus, we should practice harder than before!" She added as she hit some very long fly balls for the outfielders.

After their lunch, they decided to do their batting practice before finishing their practice early. Nozomi went behind the pitcher's net as the rest of the team lined up for their turn for batting. As expected, Maki and Umi hit the ball long and hard.

"When will our pitching machine arrive? It's kind of hard for Nozomi to pitch for all of us." Nico said out loud.

"According to the report I received two days ago in the student council, it should arrive at the end of the week." Eli replied to her.

"By the way Eli, are you sure you're ready to be hitting balls again?" Nico asked her as they observed the batting practice in front of them. "Is it back to a 100% again?" She added.

Eli hummed a bit before saying, "Maybe, maybe not. Let's wait and see." She then stood up and proceeded at the batter's box. Staring at Nozomi, it is one of those rare times that the two of them would see each other in the field. Normally, it would have been Nozomi in the mound and Eli in the catcher's box. But now, this scenario reminded Eli five years ago, when she first met Nozomi, she was in the batter's box looking straight at Nozomi in the pitcher's mound, with a different vigor than what she was feeling right now. Shaking her head, she focused on Nozomi as she gripped her bat tightly. Nozomi then pitched a middle fastball as Eli swung her bat and aimed at the right field. A loud sound echoed as Eli's bat hit the ball perfectly. The rest of the team was in awe as they followed the trajectory of the ball that hit the outside fence.

"Homerun…" Umi stated out loud as the ball hit the fence.

Eli smiled widely as Nozomi slowly jogged towards her and hugged her tightly. "Welcome back, Ericchi." She said, burying her head onto Eli.

Tears formed at her eyes as Eli looked up in the bright, blue sky as she replied, "I'm finally back."

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews guys? Thanks! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note** : Thank you guys for reading my story! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.

 **Guest** : Thanks for reading even if it was ages since I last updated. :P

 **Maki is the boss:** Thanks! Your review also made my day!

 **Kaiser Arts:** Thanks for the review! It seems like Nozomi and Maki know each other. But how? That is the question, right? NozoEli forever! 3

 **Sshdjv:** Thanks! They really are cute!

 **Archongirl1787:** Thanks for loving this story!

 **Xkagaminex:** I'm really thankful for your reviews and thanks for helping me out in my grammar! I really appreciate it. It's not a flame or a bash, its constructive criticism, and I'm really thankful for that! Thanks for pointing out my mistakes, it teaches me to be a better writer.

1\. I researched about the shined/shone, it seems like both are accepted? It says on my reference that if there is a subject or an object, shined is better and if there is no object, shone is better.

2\. My bad. Thanks for pointing it out!

3\. I guess you're right about this one. I'll change it, thanks!

4\. Oh! I didn't read it enough to see that mistake! I'll change it too!

5\. I researched about this as well. It seems like there are 8 regions in Japan: Hokkaido, Tohoku, Kanto, Chubu, Kansai or Kinki, Chugoku, Shikoku Island, and Kyushu. And inside the Kansai region are the prefectures: Osaka, Kobe, Kyoto, Nara, etc.

You didn't hurt my feelings! I'm really glad that someone is really reading my story and pointing out my misses. I'm a Filipino-chinese who is REALLY bad at English. I'm a math person, haha. XD

 **Yzyr:** Hello! Thanks for liking my fic! Yeah, baseball is kind of slow compared to other sports, but that's why I like playing the game! I also like all the sports anime you mentioned! Kuroko no basuke, Haikyuu!, Captain Tsubasa are some of the examples of sports anime that I really liked. I admit the Oofuri is slow (lll^_^). How about trying Ace of Diamond for a baseball anime? You may like it since its more action packed than Major, Oofuri and Cross Game.

 **P.S. Happy Birthday Nico! Nico nico nii~~ Thanks for the 5 love gems at Love Live! School Idol Festival!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The sun was rising up earlier than usual as Eli woke up and stretched out her arms. She was still feeling a bit sore from their daily practice but it couldn't be helped since she hasn't practiced with the team since last year. Frowning a bit, she can't help but feel guilty about abandoning the team for the past year and thus she doubled her efforts so that she can come back a hundred percent. However her glum expression changed when she glanced upon the calendar on her bedside table. Her face lit up and she got up from her bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. She went down and saw Arisa eating her breakfast already.

"Ah, Onee-chan! Good morning! Sorry, I had to eat before you; we have an early meeting at our school today." Arisa said to her sister as she stuffed a piece of bacon inside her mouth.

"Arisa, if you eat that fast, you'll upset your stomach." Eli said to her sister as she sat down her chair to eat her breakfast. She glanced at Arisa, only to see her beginning to deflate from her happy mood from earlier.

"Arisa, it's your first game as the starting pitcher of your team, right? Even if it's just a practice game, good luck and do your best, okay?" She said to her, trying to lift her spirits.

Arisa's face lit up and she stood up from her chair to hug her sister. "Thanks Onee-chan! I'll do my best! See you later!" She said to Eli before she left their house. Eli smiled as she shook her head and said, "Really, that Arisa, she's so energetic."

As she was getting ready for the day, her phone rang as she received a message.

' _Ericchi, go on to school without me. I'll be a little late today.'_

' _Nozomi?'_ Eli's eyebrows furrowed as she read the message. Looking at the clock, it seems like she was still a bit early so decided to make a detour before going to school. She can feel that spring is almost over as she felt the weather slowly getting warmer and warmer by the day. She was walking at the intersection near Kanda Myojin when she turned right to go inside the apartment building near it. When she reached her destination, she pushed the doorbell down and waited for the person on the other side to open it. After a few moments of waiting, she was about to push the doorbell again when she heard some shuffling inside as the door opened, revealing her best friend, still in her pajamas.

"Er-ericchi." She stuttered out in surprise in finding her best friend in front of her house.

Eli blinked as she stared at her best friend, "Nozomi?"

Nozomi welcomed Eli inside her house and they went inside her room. Eli followed her inside and she noticed how unsteady Nozomi is walking. She gently grabbed Nozomi's arm and led her to the bed. Nozomi sat down on the bed while Eli kneeled in front of her, trying to touch both of her foreheads together. She stared directly at Nozomi's eyes as she gauged her temperature. "Nozomi, you're sick." She said to the blushing Nozomi as she pulled away for her a bit. "How long are feeling like this? You should have called me; you shouldn't have been alone when you're sick. We should go to the hospital, it might get worse." Eli worriedly rambled out in front of Nozomi.

Nozomi giggled at her best friend's reaction as she said to her, "Mou Ericchi, you shouldn't worry that much."

"But you're sick!" Eli exclaimed.

Nozomi smiled and replied, "I already drank the medicines, and it doesn't seem that bad compared to yesterday." She immediately realized what she just said and she clamped her mouth shut, trying to stop herself from saying anymore.

"… Compared to yesterday?" Eli slowly repeated what Nozomi said out loud. Eli's eyes darkened as she stood up and said to her, "You won't be going to school today. You're going to stay home, under your blankets, no questions asked." She instructed her as Nozomi bowed her head down in shame.

"…Fine." Nozomi mumbled out as she went and buried herself in her blankets.

Eli softened her gaze and patted Nozomi's head, "Do it for me, okay?" Seeing Nozomi nod, she added, "I'll just call the school to let them know that you'll be absent today. Just rest and I'll be back later after school."

Eli worriedly glanced over to Nozomi before shaking her head and closed the lights in the bedroom before she went outside to do her calls. After Nozomi saw her door shut, she stared at her bedroom ceiling, sighing at her friend's antics. "She's such a worrywart." She mumbled out as she felt the effects of her medicines taking over her. Her eyes drooped as drowsiness took over her consciousness.

* * *

Eli was feeling down as she made her way to the baseball club room. She was about to go to the student council room earlier but the team's managers, Hideko, Fumiko, and Mika saw her and pushed her away to the club room. They said that they will take care of the student council duties for today and that she should spend her time with the baseball team. When she made her way to the club room, somebody jumped at her from behind, "Eli-chan! Where's Nozomi-chan?" Honoka greeted her.

"Oh, she's at home. She's sick today." Eli sadly replied to her.

Honoka jumped down from Eli and said, "Eh, why today out of all days?"

"Who's sick?" Nico called out from behind them as she approached them.

Eli sighed as she replied, "Nozomi."

"Eh, what about our plans for today?" Nico asked her.

Eli turned the knob to their clubroom as they entered. Hanayo, Rin, and Maki are already inside the room busily chatting with each other. Eli sat down in the nearest chair and the other's followed her as well. "I don't know… Let's just wait and see later."

Nico went to their computer to access her email when she suddenly caught the attention of the entire club, "Girls! Come here, quickly!" Nico called them out loud.

Confused by the sudden outburst from Nico, the rest of the team huddled behind Nico as they peered into the computer screen. "A practice match with Kitazono High School! They replied to our request and want the game to be scheduled next weekend!" Nico happily read the email that she received.

"Wow, Nico. This is great news! Reply to them that we will happily schedule the game next Saturday." Umi said to her as a growing smile appeared on her face. The rest of the team celebrated as they excitedly talked about the upcoming game.

"Kitazono High School is a regular contender for the Tokyo Regional Tournament, right?" Rin asked them.

"Yes. In fact, we fought them last tournament. It was a close fight, but we won. However, the circumstances are different before and now. This will be our first game with our new team." Umi shared her experience with the team.

"They have a strong line up of batters; especially their clean-up hitter, who is great in hitting inside pitches. But with Nozomi's breaking balls, we could do some damage to them. Considering that four of their starting members have already graduated last year, they maybe the same as us, trying to gauge the new team for this year." Eli seriously said to them as she remembered the team that they fought last year.

The other team members sweat-drop at Eli's analysis of the team. "She's so serious, nya~" Rin commented.

"As expected of the Field General!" Hanayo exclaimed out loud, her eyes twinkling in admiration to Eli.

Nico nudged Eli to distract her from her thoughts as she said to the team, "Anyway, we will talk about this when Nozomi comes back. It's almost time for afternoon class; let's go back to our classroom."

The others agreed and they went back to their respective classrooms leaving only Nico and Eli in the room.

Nico was about to leave the room when she noticed Eli still seated at her chair with her head propped on top of her arms. She shook her head and turned back and sat beside Eli. "Eli, you're tense." She said.

Eli slowly opened her eyes and said, "It's just… I don't think I'm ready yet."

"That's normal. You haven't been playing for a year, and with all the expectations, not just with the team but with the whole country, you must be feeling all the pressure." Nico stated out the facts that kept hounding Eli ever since she decided to come back to the team. "Do I need to remind you that we are all here for you? Your friends and of course, Nozomi is here to support you." She added.

Eli put out a smile as she said, "You're right. I'm just being stupid."

"That's your sickness; you always worry about every single thing. You're a train-wreck. I mean, you're always like this when Nozomi's not around you." Nico said as she stood up and stretched her arm towards Eli.

Eli sighed as she took Nico's hand and stood up. "I just can't help it." She replied as they both left the clubroom to return to their class.

* * *

The room was dark when Nozomi woke up. She can feel something cool in her forehead as she tried to touch the object there. She felt a moist towel on top of her forehead. As she slowly sat up in her bed, she remembered the happenings earlier in the morning; Eli came by and found out that she was sick. But as Nozomi stretched out, she can feel that she was feeling better than earlier in the morning. She stood up from her bed and slowly approached her door. When she opened it, the scenery in front of her surprised her. She saw the whole team in her living room full of decorations. "W-what?" She muttered out in surprise.

"Nozomi?!"

"Nozomi-chan?!"

The rest of the team heard Nozomi from her bedroom and they hurriedly fixed all the decorations and stuff that they had prepared for this special day. After they fixed everything, they lined up and greeted her, "Happy Birthday, Nozomi-chan!" They sang her a birthday song as they carried her strawberry birthday cake.

"Happy birthday to you~!"

"Happy Birthday again, Nozomi-chan! Make a wish!" Honoka said out loud after they finished singing her birthday song.

Nozomi was still surprised by the whole thing unraveling before her. As she realized what was happening, tears formed at her eyes from happiness. "Y-you guys… Thank you very much." She said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I guess you forgot that it's your birthday today, right?" Nico asked her with a smug face. "Come on, blow the candles." She added.

Nozomi glanced at Eli who is looking at her with a soft smile in her face before closing her eyes and tried to make a wish. Thinking about her friends and her past experiences, she smiled as she made her wish. She blew on her candles and the rest of the team clapped. "Congratulations Nozomi-chan!" Everybody applauded her.

"Nozomi-chan, are you better already?" Hanayo asked her.

Nozomi smiled at Hanayo as she replied, "Yes, thank you very much. Also, for this, thank you very much everyone!"

"Come on, let's eat the cake!" Honoka exclaimed as she and Rin eyed the cake on the table.

"Wait! Let's give Nozomi-chan's present first." Kotori said out to them as she revealed a gift-wrapped box from behind her. She gave it to Nozomi and the rest of them stared at Nozomi in anticipation of her reaction from the present.

Nozomi eyed the violet wrapped box in front of her before she slowly opened it. Inside, she saw a snow globe with miniaturized versions of them inside in school uniforms. "I-it's beautiful, is it custom made?" She asked them out of awe from the present she received.

The rest of the team cheerfully smiled as they saw the smiling face of their friend. "Yes! Maki-chan helped us find someone who could do it!" Honoka said to her.

Maki tensed up as she heard her name, "I-it's not… W-well, the team asked me about it, so I found someone who could do it." The rest of them smiled at how tsundere Maki is. They remembered that she was the one who volunteered to find someone who could make the snow globe at her accord after the team designed it. Not wanting to embarrass her any longer, everyone just said, "Come on, and let's celebrate Nozomi-chan's birthday!" they said as they dug in into the food that they brought to Nozomi's house.

Eli slowly walked towards Nozomi who is seating in the sofa in the living room. She sat down beside her and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Nozomi hummed in reply as she fingered the snow globe in her hands. "Yes. I'm feeling better now." She eyed the food and decorations in her living room before she asked her, "Is this your idea, Ericchi?"

Eli blushed as she looked down as at her entwined hands, "We wanted to celebrate your birthday at the clubroom after school, but then, you got sick so everyone suggested that we go to your house and just prepared here for your birthday." She said.

Tears started to form at her eyes as Nozomi felt warm from her friends' actions. She wiped them away as she smiled and said to her, "Thank you, I really don't deserve all of this, Ericchi."

* * *

Everyone left after they finished celebrating Nozomi's birthday. It was getting late and it was a school day tomorrow. Eli stayed as she helped Nozomi in cleaning all the mess the team made. "Nozomi, just sit there and let me take care of this." She said as she tried to convince her to rest.

Nozomi relented, but she knew that she lost when she saw the piercing look from Eli that says, "Do it or else." She sighed and sat down in the dining chair and observed Eli in the sink doing the dishes. Eli occasionally looks behind her to see what Nozomi is doing and she smiled as she saw Nozomi somewhat dozing off. After she finished washing the dishes, she went to her bag and got something. She hid it behind her as she approached Nozomi. She sat beside and gave her a gift wrapped with a red ribbon on top. Smiling at Nozomi's confused face she said, "It's my birthday present for you."

Nozomi was overwhelmed again by happiness as she received the present and opened it in front of Eli. It was a white teddy bear with a red bowtie. It reminded her of her best friend in front of her. "It's so cute and fluffy! It reminds me of you, Ericchi! I could hug it all day." She said as she buried her face in the teddy bear. Eli blushed hard at what Nozomi said as she replied, "M-mou Nozomi! Don't tease me like this!"

"Ericchi~, you're so cute!" Nozomi said as she hugged her best friend tightly. "Thanks for the present, Ericchi." She added as she nuzzled her face at her best friend.

Eli reciprocated the hug as she patted Nozomi's head. "It looks like your completely better now if you can tease me like this." She smiled and thanked the Gods for making this day perfect for Nozomi.

* * *

 **A/N** : So how was it? You see, I already written this chapter way back in May and if I followed my once a week update before, I would update this chapter by Nozomi's birthday last June 9. But circumstances… Yeah. Life, it happens. Have a happy birthday Nico-chan! (also belated happy birthday to Yoshi- Yohane!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hello! Sorry for the long wait. Here's the tenth chapter of my story!

 **Xkagaminex:** Yey for sports animes! I really recommend Diamond no Ace and Yowamushi Pedal. They're great!

 **Kaiser Arts:** I'll explain everything in this story, it will just take time! You're right about the teddy bear, it's the same in the school idol festival.

 **Tohki:** Thanks for liking my story! I'll focus on NozoEli here, but who knows? I'll try and get some character developments for the other members and maybe I'll put some KotoUmi. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The sun was slowly setting as the Otonakizaka baseball team was finishing up their daily practice. They were getting ready for their first practice match of the year with Kitazono High School and most of them are all pumped up for the incoming game. The bond and chemistry between the team are slowly, but surely getting better as their daily practice pass by every day. As they were organizing their baseball gears to their storeroom after a tiring day, one of the first years happily said to them, "Let's eat some ramen on the way home, nya~!" Rin said, still energetic even after all their training.

The rest of the team happily agreed as they felt that a good bowl of ramen will surely end their day on a good note. However, Nozomi and Eli declined the invitation. "Sorry girls, I need to help out at the shrine after this." Nozomi apologetically said to them. "Maybe next time?" She added, seeing their sad faces.

Eli also sighed and said to them, "Me too, I still have to do something important at the student council. I'll come next time."

"Well, it can't be helped since Eli-chan is the student council president and has bigger responsibilities. Nozomi-chan too. Anyway, just join us next time okay?" Honoka said to the rest of the team.

After waving them goodbye, Nozomi and Eli looked at each other and smiled. "Sorry Ericchi, for making you do all the work."

Eli shook her head and patted her shoulder as she replied, "It's just some paperwork that needs signing. I'll be finished before you know it."

Nozomi lowered her head before nodding. She waved goodbye to Eli before she made her way to Kanda Myojin, where she works as a shrine maiden. Eli, on the other hand, went back to the school building to finish the remaining papers that hadn't finished signing for this day. Balancing life with her studies, the student council and the baseball team was tough but somewhat rewarding. She knew and felt that she wasn't back a 100% from a year ago so tried her best to keep up with the daily practice and do some additional training at home.

As she entered the student council, Eli made her way to her desk to see the remaining work for today. Tired from the practice from earlier, she plopped down her chair and yawned before starting her work. She saw the little pile of paper in front of her as she proceeded to sign those who need signing. At the back of her mind, she thanked Honoka's friends, the baseball managers for helping around in the student council, thus lessening her work.

With only just less than an hour, she surprisingly finished her work earlier than what she has anticipated and she fixed her things up before leaving the school.

* * *

Nozomi was feeling bored after finishing all her duties as a shrine maiden at Kanda Myojin earlier this day. Same with Eli, she was still feeling sore after their daily training at their baseball club since she also haven't practiced that hard since a year ago. Lounging on her bed, her mind wandered on her past and some people.

Even as a kid, Nozomi was transferring from school to school. She can't help it; her parents' job requires them to move from one place to another. However, there was one thing that kept Nozomi happy even though she was always leaving her previous place after a short time. It was baseball. Her father was a huge baseball fan and he was glad that his daughter was the same. At one point in time, the Toujou family household stayed at one place for more than a year. Her parents enrolled her in a little league team just two blocks away from her home so she can make friends. And with that, her story with baseball began.

Nozomi tried different kinds of positions, but she was a natural as a pitcher. The coach was thrilled when he saw Nozomi throwing some fastballs at one time in their training. The team was a small one, based on a small town in the Kansai Region, so there were a few players who joined the team, and even fewer, the most important positions in a baseball team such as pitchers.

The team was slowly recognized in the town as they moved forward tournament by tournament and the locals slowly filled the stands as they made their way on one national tournament. And then one day, five years ago, on a bright spring day, she glimpsed upon a blonde-haired girl with eyes as blue as the ocean walking through the hallways of the stadium. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the girl with a smile that could light up a dark snowy day. And when the girl noticed her looking, their eyes met and she didn't know that meeting will be one of the firsts that they will have together with each other.

A small grumble exited Nozomi's lips as she slowly opened her eyes through a bright light coming from her bedroom lamp. She tiredly wiped her eyes as she realized that she must have fallen asleep earlier. She looked at her bedside clock and saw that she must have fallen asleep for only 30 minutes. Realizing that she promised that she would call Eli over 20 minutes ago, she frantically searched for her phone and called her house. After some ringing, a voice answered on the other side, "Ayase residence, who is this?"

"Arisa-chan? It's me, Nozomi. Is your sister at home?"

"Ah! Nozomi-oneechan! Sorry, Onee-chan left earlier. She said that she has to go somewhere tonight. I thought she was with you though…" Arisa worriedly answered back at her.

Nozomi chuckled at Arisa as she answered, "Don't worry Arisa-chan. I think I know where your sister is right now. I'll look for her right now." She replied as she said goodbye to Arisa.

* * *

The sounds of baseballs hitting metals bats were heard inside a batting center in Akihabara. Several people ranging from high school students to office workers were inside the different batting cages hitting out balls to the other side of the establishment. Inside of one of those batting cages, a blonde-haired girl with a perfect and elegant batting form hit a fastball out into the nets. As she saw where she hit the ball, she blew out a breath as she wiped down sweat forming at her forehead. She put down the bat that she was holding and sat down in one of the chairs inside as she gulped down her bottle of water. She rummaged down her bag as she looked for her coin purse; she wanted another round of hitting the balls. For 300 yen, she could practice hitting about another 28 pitches. But as she did that, she heard a chuckle behind her. "E-ric-chi~" Someone familiar called her from behind.

Surprised, Eli looked behind her and saw her best friend waving at her, "Nozomi! What are you doing here?" she asked her, still shocked at the sight of her friend.

Nozomi laughed at her best friend. She was the only person who could see this side of her. In front of other persons, Eli has a cool and smart aura around her, but with Nozomi, she could see the dorky and clumsy side of her. "Ericchi, I knew you were here." She paused for a bit before she continued, "Stupid me, I fell asleep earlier and forgot that I promised to call you earlier today. And when I called at your house, Arisa answered the phone and said that you left and went somewhere. And I just knew in my mind that you were here."

Eli stood from where she was standing, faced her, and said, "You and your intuition. It's getting late though. You shouldn't be here."

"And you should be here at this time?" Nozomi retorted back at her. "And as I can see, you're still going in for another round at hitting the balls." She added.

"I need to practice my batting. I'm holding the team back because I lacked practice." Eli said as she proceeded to go at another round at the batting center.

Nozomi was silent for a bit before saying, "… Fine then, I'll wait for you right here. You shouldn't walk home this late at night alone. You'll stay at my house tonight since its closer. I'll just call Arisa-chan to tell her this."

As Nozomi said this, Eli swung at air as a ball passed by her. She looked back incredulously at her best friend and faltered as she saw Nozomi's serious face. "…Fine. You win." Eli said as she puffed out her cheeks in defeat.

Nozomi sighed and sat down at the bench behind the batting cage of Eli. She really admired Eli's batting form, she thought as she observed her from behind. Batting was one of Eli's forte, and Nozomi's weakness. At first, she really didn't know why Eli is so adamant on batting as of late but she realized that her best friend is still caught up in the past. That's why even though her batting is still in top form; Eli was convinced that she wasn't.

As her best friend continuously hit the ball, her mind wandered to her dream earlier. No, it wasn't a dream; it was a memory from a long time ago; one that really stuck on Nozomi's mind for years to come. Today, her friend's striking blue eyes carried the same vigor from five years ago. However, that went away for a while last year. Her usual bright ocean blue eyes that she loved darkened and dulled for the past year. Her best friend shunned herself from her and from the thing she loved the most. Nozomi then shook her head, trying to stop herself from thinking more about the depressing past. At least now, Eli was starting to smile again. She thinks that was the reason that she went with what Eli wanted today. She can't bear to stop Eli from doing what she loved after this past year.

After Eli finished hitting the balls, she exited the batting cage and went in front of her best friend. Realizing that her friend was daydreaming, Eli waved her hands in front of her friend while trying to get her attention, "Nozomi… Nozomi!"

Nozomi jumped when she heard her friend. "Nozomi, are you alright? I've been calling you five times already."

"Ahaha~… Sorry, Ericchi. I was just thinking some stuff." Nozomi said as she stared at her best friend's ocean blue eyes. "…You know Ericchi, I really like your eyes…" She unknowingly whispered out loud.

Eli blushed up to the tips of her ears as she heard what Nozomi said. She straightened up and puffed her cheeks out as she embarrassingly said, "Mou! You're always teasing me like this! Come on, let's go home." She said as she walked out of the establishment.

Nozomi, on the other hand, also blushed as she realized that she said that out loud. "I think I'm getting sleepy for me to say things out loud." She said to herself as she tried to calm herself down. She then smiled as she stood up and followed Eli outside. Clinging her arms to her best friend, Nozomi said to her, "I'm really glad I met you Erichi~." Eli continued to blush as they both walked to Nozomi's home for tonight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading guys! I'm really excited for the next episode of love live sunshine (Hope to see more Kanan though) :(


End file.
